The Runaway Ninja
by Inuyasha's-babygirl
Summary: Hinata is in love with Naruto and confesses to him but he rejects her. She escapes the village and comes back some years later. Her changes will shock all and make a certain someone hate her at first sight, but will it stay that way? sasuxhinata
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Naruto story I wrote please be nice, I don't mind flames at all but I would rather nice reviews.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or some of the techniques used in this story.**

_**The Runaway Ninja**_

Hinata is in love with Naruto and confesses to him but he rejects her. She escapes the village and comes back some years later. Her changes will shock all and make a certain someone hate her at first sight, but will it stay that way? Will this someone not fall in love with her later on? Read to find out!

Chapter One

It was a normal morning like any other, but everything was going wrong for a certain Hyuuga. Kids were playing outside and the young ninjas were probably at the ninja academy, except for her. Her father was telling her how much of a loser she was because she was going to be late for the academy, like he always did whenever she did something wrong. He wants her to be perfect, but he never notices his own flaws.

"Hinata pay attention!" He yelled at her again. She flinched and looked up at him nervously, crushing her fingers in an unnatural way that was hurting. She couldn't help but feel nervous whenever he did this to her. It made her feet like every person in the house was pointing an accusing finger at her.

"It's that boy that has you like this isn't it? I should have known, you're not even strong enough to keep focus!"

She felt her face turn completely red and she looked down at her feet. How she hated it when he did this, when he humiliated her like this. She knew he was loud enough to be heard by everyone that was nearby.

"Well, are you just going to stand there like the idiot you are? Get going!" he yelled.

She bowed down quickly and hurriedly left the house, grateful to escape her father's harshness. Once outside she started running toward the academy tears in her eyes. 'Oh why did it have to be me? Why always me to suffer like this? I wish I could go to some place and hide there forever where no one would ever look for me or hurt me again,' Hinata thought in defeat and surrow. She couldn't stand this anymore she wanted more than anything to leave him and everyone behind.

'Wait no not everyone. I don't want to leave everyone behind. Everyone but Naruto, I want to stay with him,' she thought. That thought brought her out of her depressing thought. He always had that effect on her. Yes, he was the only one she cared for. 'No, I'm not being fair, Shino and Kiba are good to me, they are good friends.vNeji too. He's probably the only person that truly cares about me at all. But if I had the choice Naruto would be the one person I would never leave behind'.

Naruto has always been the love of her life. For a long time she has loved him from afar, loved him and only him. The thought of telling him how she felt frightened ehr, made her want to hide and never be seen by him or anyone. It would just be another one of her failures and he would reject her, he was infatuated with Sakura anyway so why waste her breath over something like that. She stopped running and leaned against the wall of the academy taking a deep breath and rubbing away the tears off her eyes. 'I need to stop these depressing thoughts or they'll consume me. And I'll be too weak to fight back.'

"Hinata?" she heard her name being called and looked up to the wall to see Neji looking down at her. Upon seeing his face my eyes watered with tears again and I collapsed down on the floor. 'Dammit I hate this, I hate myself! Why am I even crying now?' Hinata thought sinking back into the depression she had never really left.

In a second Neji was beside her and holding her against him. It always hurt him to see her like this, so full of self loathing. It angered him to see how her life was not full of happiness like mostly everyone else's. "Hinata, what is it?" He asked gently as he stroked her head softly; trying to comfort her in her time of need. She buried her face against his chest and just cried.

"Shh. It's okay, tell me what happened?" Neji probed gently as he soothed his cousin. He already had an idea of what happened but he wanted to be assured by her.

"It . . . was . . . sniffs . . . father he . . . sniffs . . . he did it again. I can't stand it anymore Neji," she said between sobs.

"Just ignore him Hinata, he just says that to hurt you, to break you." Neji said softly. How he hated his uncle for the way he treated Hinata but that was not the only reason.

"I know but it hurts Neji. I wish he was like other fathers, that he was loving, he seems to like Hinabi more then he likes me."

At that Neji grabbed her arms and pulled her away from him looking at her straight in the eye. She in the other hand wasn't that intent in looking at his angry face and just looked down at her hands instead.

"Hinata look at me." She didn't move; she kept looking at her hands not wanting to see the anger in his eyes the exact same eyes of her father. He shook her gently and once again said , "look at me." Slowly she looked up into his eyes, and just as she expected they reflected the same anger her father's eyes had. Everyone seemed to get angry at her so easily. Tears started rolling down her cheeks again and she couldn't keep looking at him, instead she looked beyond him.

"Hinata," he said roughly trying to get her to look at him again. She looked at him again, the sobs and the tears never seeming to stop. Why was she so weak? Why couldn't she be stronger like her father wanted her to be? Why did anything that happened to her make her cry? Why was it hard to look at anyone in the face? She hated herself, she wanted to be different, but deep down she knew she would never have the courage to actually change.

"Hanabi is not better than you. She's not better than anyone, she' just like your father. A bully who doesn't have a heart. Don't ever think she's better than you . . . Ever," he told her. She just nodded her head hoping he'd ignore the topic and let go of her. She couldn't deal with him right now, couldn't deal with anyone. That's just how weak she was.

"Now I want you to clean your face and report to Kur-"

"Seems I'm not the only one that's late. Phew!" A very loud Naruto was running toward them with a huge grin on his face. Quickly rubbed away her tears and stood up, Neji did so too.

Neji mumbled something that she didn't hear and started toward the academy. Nervousness went through her like a shock wave when Naruto stopped in front of her. She blushed furiously and looked away.

"Hiya! There Hinata. Want to come in with me since Neji already left?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head. She couldn't find courage to speak so she just stayed quiet and nodded; not once looking up at him.

"Well, okay lets go before we get in more trouble."

She nodded again and walked by him as they made their way to the academy. She couldn't believe it! He had actually asked her to go with him! 'Did this mean he was warming up to me?' A small smile crept on her lips as we walked in the academy. 'It felt right having him by me, as if we were meant together'. She blushed at that thought but couldn't help but smile at it.

"Well, see you later Hinata!" he said happily and then took off to his classroom. She sighed and stared after him, as she watched him she made the decision to change her life. She could feel it then; that rare happiness that came to her whenever she thought of something that had to do with Naruto. She was going to tell Naruto she loved him

She started to walk toward her classroom where Kurenai sensei, Shino, and Kiba were most likely waiting for her. She looked down as she walked planning how she was going to tell Naruto what she felt for him. She was so nervous as she thought about it and she wasn't even telling him yet! 'I hope that I find my voice when I tell him, I don't want to make a fool of myself' she thought with a giggle.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice someone walking in the opposite direction of her; who was equally lost in his own thoughts.

BUMP!

She felt their bodies hit with an amazing force, something that was weird since they were both walking so slowly. Losing her balance she fell hard on the floo, meanwhile the other person just grunted and regained his balance easily.

Looking up shyly about to apologize, and found myself gazing at none other than the cold emotionless eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Watch where you're going brat," he said angrily and then stormed off. She stared after him a while longer and felt a sharp pain in her chest. He reminded her of her father for she knew he would have scolded her just the same. She could feelt he dislike fo rhim even though she didn't know him well. 'How could anyone be that cold?' She wondered.

She stood up and hurried to her classroom; she was already late and didn't want to be any later. When she walked in the classroom, she found Kurenai sensei talking to Shino and Kiba. Obviously about something important because both were really quiet while listening.

"Hinata! Glad you showed up. Come here take a seat I was just informing Shino and Kiba about our new mission," Kurenai sensei said with a smile. she blushed and quickly sat near her teammates ready to listen.

"I was just telling Shino and Kiba that we have a new mission, we have to go and escort a sick elder to a nearby village. She is not in a very good condition and we have to protect her from any harm," she informed her; her serious facade was back in place.Inwardly she felt relieved this was no dangerous mission she would probably be back that same day to tell Naruto how she felt.

Two Days Later

She went home, tired and hurt and badly in need of a bath. That 'simple mission' she thought they were going on ended up being harder than she thought. It seems that the 'nearby village' was not nearby at all and the old lady was so ungrateful that even though she knew the team was tired and hungry she sent them home after she reached her village complaining about how useless they had been to her.

She blushed lightly as she walked in her room. 'That was mean, she was probably right, we didn't really do anything for her, specially me'. She felt awful now, thinking about how aweful it was to speak like that about that poor lady.

It felt oddly quiet at the house. Weird that her father had not come to tell her how unlucky he was for having her as a daughter. She felt grateful; she was too tired and wanted to rest. Kurenai sensei had given them tomorrow off because she felt they needed a little time to recover. Kiba had disagreed but didn't argue after a while.

She didn't know how they could go through all the things she went through and she was always the one that was tired. It was always like that. But she didn't want to think about that right now. She undressed and went in the bathroom to bath.

One Day Later

It was late afternoon. It has been a day since she came back from the long mission. She was ready to tell Naruto her feelings for him. Currently she was waiting for him in front of the academy, he always left by himself.

Her hands were damp and clasped in front of her as she waited for him. She was being ignored by everyone that was walking by, which was good she was afraid to miss this opportunity to tell him how she felt. She still wasn't sure she'd have enough courage to do it any other day, she was having second thoughts of telling him already. Part of her wanted very badly to just run away home and stay in her room, while another part was telling her to stay and tell him. The second part was obviously winning because she haven't made any moves to go home yet.

"See you later Sakura!" she heard Naruto's voice over the crowd of young ninjas. Her heart started racing; doubts going through her mind. 'I can't do this,' she though with fear. She didn't want to do this anymore. Just as she was about to turn around and keep walking Naruto saw her and called her name. She felt like disappearing, how could she be so stupid. She was starting to regret this. 'I should have gone home, how I wished to be dragged away by my father right now'.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked as he stopped in front of her.

"I... I... um . . . I . . . I um wanted to t-tell y-you s-something," she said nervously wanting to die right there.

"Well sure okay what is it?" he asked. She looked around them and noticed that there were still a few students there. Not wanting to humiliate herself in front of them she said shyly, "Um . . . m-maybe s-somewhere else?" If there was a time when she wanted so badly to take her words back, this was it. How embarrassed she felt. Apparently confused Naruto nodded and took her hand leading her to a more private part. His hand felt good against hers, she wanted it to stay there forever.

"Well what is it? Is something wrong?" he asked me examining her for any traces of bruises.

"n-no th-there's nothing w-wrong," she looked away from him and down at her fingers, she had unconsciously been pressing her fingers together. She knew he was looking at her expectantly and she knew she had no choice but to tell him. She had made her decision and it was time to do it.

"N-N-Naruto I-I-I . . . I l-love y-you," she told him dumbly. She didn't know what else to do now but look up at him hopefully. There, she had done it. She told Naruto she loved him. Why was he so quiet? She noticed him look at her with wide eyes and looking like he didn't believe what she just said.

"I-I Hinata," he looked like he was having trouble with what he was saying. "I'm sorry but I . . . I love Sakura."

She just stared at him for a moment, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. This wasn't what she had been expecting, she thought that he would at least like her . . .

She felt the tears in her eyes and couldn't help but cry right there. This was too much; her world had been turned upside down. Everyone hated her, her father, her sister, even Naruto! Except for one person, he was the only one she could believe in now.


	2. Chapter 2

heya guys thx to everyone dat reviewed, taixonai thx for pointin dat out for me hehe didnt realize til u told me. but yea da first chapter is da only one in first person i don't think I'll be able to keep writin in first person if I keep messin it up like dat on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or some of the techniques used in this story.**

_**The Runaway Ninja**_

Hinata is in love with Naruto and confesses to him but he rejects her. She escapes the village and comes back some years later. Her changes will shock all and make a certain someone hate her at first sight, but will it stay that way? Will this someone not fall in love with her later on? Read to find out!

Chapter Two

She felt the tears in her eyes and couldn't help but cry right there. This was too much, her world had been turned upside down. Everyone hated her, her father, her sister, even Naruto! Except for one person, he was the only one she could believe in now.

She turned around and ran. Ran as fast as she could, like always she just wanted to escape her problems and forget all about them. She knew the one person that would help her escape this one. She didn't want to stay in this village anymore. She was sure he would help her. He didn't hate her anymore, not like he used to, he would help her.

"Hinata wait!" She heard Naruto yell after her. She got angry, why would he follow her after what he just said? There was nothing else to be said between them she understood what he had said, he had nothing to explain. She just ran faster, _just leave me alone Naruto_!

She was blinded by tears as she ran, she was sad, she was angry, she felt hopeless, depressed; she just wanted to leave or better yet to die right now. Without realizing it she bumped into a person. She fell hard on her butt and looked up angrily to see Sasuke looking at her angrily. She didn't want to deal with _'his highness'_ right now; she wanted to scream. And that is exactly what she did just not exactly as she had in mind.

"Get out of my way you damn Uchiha! Ugh, you always have to be in my way when I least want you there!" She yelled at him angrily. She stood up and pushed him out of the way and started running again.

She heard someone running after her. It was probably Naruto still wanting to catch with her. She wasn't paying much attention and had to stop abruptly. _'Damn it a dead end'_ she thought angrily. The wall wasn't really high. She could just climb it and keep going.

As she was about to jump to try to get over the wall someone spun her around. All of a sudden she was facing a very angry Sasuke and an exhausted Naruto.

"What did you say to me?" Sasuke yelled angrily.

She looked at him and panicked. What had she done to make him this angry? And then she remembered. She had insulted him. Her eyes widened and she was about to apologize but then Neji appeared in front of him all of a sudden.

"What do you want?" he asked Sasuke. Hinata looked at the three guys in front of her that looked like they were about to have a fight. This was all her fault. How could she have possibly believed Naruto could like her? Now she was going to land her only possible escape into trouble. She fell down on her knees and wrapped her arms around her knees. She started crying again.

She blocked everything out, Neji's angry words mainly, and closed her eyes.

He turned around angrily, his Byukugan activated unconsciously. "What did you do to her?" he asked fiercely.

She then felt someone carry her away from everything. Away from the two ninjas, she was glad.

-Neji-

Neji was coming out of a store with a bored look on his face when he saw Hinata say something to Sasuke and then run away from him. He noticed Naruto going after her and then a very angry Sasuke running after her also.

"This can't be good." He said to himself before he started running after them all, he had noticed that Hinata was running toward a dead end, he wasn't about to let Naruto or Sasuke lay one finger on her.

When he reached the alley, he found Sasuke asking Hinata something and Naruto looking at her with sad eyes. The first thing that came to his mind was that they were going to attack her. He quickly jumped between Sasuke and Hinata and asked coldly, "What do you want?"

He waited for one of them to say something but then he heard Hinata sob behind him. He quickly turned around to check on her and saw her on the ground curled in a ball crying. He felt anger make its way through his whole body and turned around to face Sasuke and Naruto.

"What did you do to her?" He asked fiercely.

Sasuke was about to say something but Neji didn't wait to hear it. He punched Sasuke square on his forehead and then Naruto. Both of them were knocked out unconscious from the punch. Neji turned back to Hinata and picked her up, he started to walk out of the alley and stepped on both Sasuke and Naruto on his way out. He was too angry to realize what trouble he had got himself into with both ninjas but didn't care, they had done this to Hinata they deserved this and more.

-Hinata-

"O-Okay, s-so c-can w-we go over th-the p-plan again?" Hinata asked nervously. It has been six hours since the little incident with Naruto and Sasuke. She had told Neji what happened, and had asked him for his help in running away from the village. She wanted so badly to get away from everyone. She didn't want to leave Neji behind and had asked him to come with her. But he said that he couldn't go, that he had his home here and didn't want to leave it.

She understood him, she hadn't hoped that he'd come with her, she knew he wouldn't but it was worth a try. Ever since the little incident she had gained as much confidence as she could, she had actually gained enough to actually _leave_ her home and everyone she knew. But she had no place in Konoha village anymore, she couldn't stay there when she knew every time she looked at Naruto the pain would come back. She was still feeling it now but she was determined to leave. Neji and she had been making a plan for some hours now. She had to run away without the team of ninjas catching her and killing her.

"You're going to get out of the village and run as fast as you can as far as possible. Use the Kawarimi no jutsu whenever you feel a ninja is near you. Use Bunshin no jutsu and make your clones run in different directions away from the village. Don't get caught Hinata, or it will be the last thing you ever do," Neji warned.

It was obvious he didn't like the idea of her running away. But he wasn't going to pressure her into staying, he already wanted to kill Naruto for doing that to her. He had given her the last push she needed to get away.

"Neji I know what I'm getting myself into. And I know the risks of failing, that is why I will not fail. This is my chance to prove everyone that I'm not a disgrace, that I'm not a failure," Hinata said with a weak smile. He was in a way glad of what Naruto did though, he had changed her. She was the same Hinata in a way but he gave her enough determination to try to prove her value to her father. Though this was not the best way to do it.

Neji gave her an encouraging smile and walked towards her. He gave her a tight hug that obviously surprised her.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock when Neji showed her this kind of a affection but was glad he did. He was giving her the courage she needed to leave. "Be careful," he whispered in her ear before he broke the embrace and started to walk away. "I'll go and start the commotion now, I'll make sure the distraction lasts as long as possible."

Hinata nodded and started making her way out of the shop.

-Neji-

He walked slowly toward the Uchiha, he was by himself, like usual, sitting on a bench deep in thought with a frown on his face.

"Uchiha I believe we have unfinished business," Neji said coldly as he stopped in front of him. Sasuke looked up at him and frowned even more, he looked angrily at Neji and stood up.

"I believe we do," he said fiercely before he started for Neji. The two ninjas started to fight, everyone around them started to form a circle around them. Everything was going like Neji hoped; he was taking the guards' attention from Hinata and on him.

The ninjas punched and attacked each other with no mercy, Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and Neji his Byukugan. It was a fight where none of the ninjas were eager to stop until one of them was unconscious on the ground, or dead. . .

-Sasuke-

Sasuke woke up from unconsciousness with a headache. He looked around angrily for Neji, he wanted to have a fight with him so bad. His fingers itched to punch him. His eyes fell on the still unconscious Naruto in disgust.

He put his hand on his head and rubbed it. That Hyuuga was going to pay seriously for this once he found him.

Six hours later Sasuke was sitting down on a bench, his anger was still bright high. He couldn't find the Hyuuga anywhere and it was starting to get on his nerves. As he sat there he started thinking of that Hinata girl, it just set his blood boiling to remember her words to him. They were spoken with such hatred and anger that he couldn't help but want to hit her also for it. She had said it as if his name was the worst thing that was ever said by her. He clenched his teeth in anger.

"Uchiha I believe we have unfinished business," he heard the person he'd been looking for all afternoon talk to him. He looked up anger all over his features, he was going to make him pay. He felt like punching the smugness out of the Hyuuga's face, he acted as if he was superior to him.

"I believe we do," he said fiercely and then he charged at Neji. Neji had expected this and the fight started. The Hyuuga was looking for something he wanted, and Sasuke was going to have pleasure giving it to him.

-Naruto-

Naruto was still in shock of Hinata's confession earlier that day. _'Wow, I really could have never thought she felt like that toward me.'_

He felt a little bad for her, he knew exactly how she felt because he felt that way. Sakura had always rejected him. He would make it a point to seek her out tomorrow and talk to her. He didn't want their friendship to end like that.

"Naruto!" He heard his name being called and looked around for the person calling him.

"Naruto hurry up, Neji and Sasuke are having a fight. They're really going to hurt each other." Naruto saw Sakura running toward him a worried look on her face. Naruto jumped down from the tree he was sitting on and started running toward Sakura.

'_I have a bone to pick with Neji my self'_ he thought angrily.

-Hinata-

Hinata heard shouts and cheers coming from the center of the village. Neji and Sasuke had already started their fight it seemed. _'Neji please be alright'_ she thought, biting her bottom lip guiltily. She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them again. The guards that were near the gate got distracted by the fight and left their posts. _'This is my only chance.'_ She thought, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

As she ran toward the gate she looked back a sharp pain in her chest. "Goodbye Neji, goodbye everyone," She whispered before turning back and running out of the village.

"Hey where do you think your going?" she heard someone behind her shout after her.

Hinata did everything Neji had told her, she used the Bunshin no jutsu and the Kawarimi no jutsu replacing herself with a leaf.

Hinata jumped from tree to tree, her illusionary clones where going to the same place she was just in different directions. She heard someone running after her and panicked. She heard a grunt and turned back to see what happened. One of her clones had thrown herself at the man following her and went right through him startling him.

She felt herself almost trip and fall down but kept jumping. She needed to get as far as possible in as little time as possible. She had no idea where she was going after she got away from the ninjas that were trying to track her and bring her back to her father. Even though she had no intention in telling the secrets of the village, but they didn't know that though.

She replaced herself with another leaf and switched her path. She used the Bunshin no jutsu again and kept on running as fast as she could. She was so tired, she had wasted to much chakra with those jutsus, but she couldn't stop now she had to keep on going.

-Neji-

Neji was lying on his back in a hospital mattress. His fight with Sasuke left him with some bruises and a broken arm. He smirked while looking up at the ceiling, it had been four hours since the fight and he hadn't heard any news about Hinata being caught. If she had been it would have been all over the village by now. The timid little Hinata was caught escaping the village and was in a trial with the Hyuuga counsil, that would have been all over.

"What are you smirking at?" he heard Tsunade ask. He turned his head to see Tsunade leaning against the frame of the door.

"None of your business," Neji said coldly going back to his normal self. Only Hinata knew the softer side of him.

"Well I was just informed that Hinata has attempted to escape the village," she said with a serious face while she scrutinized him.

"She what?" Neji yelled as he attempted to sit up. Pain shot from the tip of his fingers through his whole arm. He had moved his injured arm from its resting position. His heart was racing fast against his chest, she said "has attempted" does that mean she got caught? Was Tsunade here because Hinata said he was an accomplice?

"Lay back down you'll hurt yourself," she said, it seemed she thought that he was acting, which was half true. "Now I want you to tell me what you had to do with this? I find it very interesting that you had a fight with Sasuke at the same time your dear cousin attempted an escape." She said, "And don't lie to me I was the one who caught her. I was on my way back to the village when I saw her running from one of the guard ninjas."

"Really?" Neji asked. He didn't believe what Tsunade was saying one bit, Hinata would have never related her doings with him. Not that he would care, but he knew that she could never do that.

"You find this hard to believe? Well, she confessed to me that the reason she was leaving was because the love of her life had rejected her."

Neji narrowed his eyes at Tsunade with anger. He knew she was telling the truth because she knew the main reason for Hinata's departure. "What did you do to her?" Neji asked angrily.

"Calm down I didn't do anything, all I did was help her leave. I couldn't help but do that after she told me the story. Though she put up a rather good fight with me. She didn't tell me that you were involved but when I got back to the village I was told about your fight and it seemed a little suspicious," she said as she took a step in the room and slid the door closed behind her.

"You helped her?" Neji asked in disbelieve. "Yes, I helped her. I have a heart you know, and even though running away isn't the right thing to do but it's her way of dealing with things. Now I have enough reason to believe that you did help her and I admire you for that. I would have never thought you would do that for anybody. Now on other terms I don't know why you picked Sasuke to have a fight with. Why not Naruto?"

"Because Sasuke was as involved as Naruto in my eyes. I believe he would have actually hurt her had I not got there in time. He was angry at her for insulting him," Neji said a spark of anger in his tone. He was still angry at the Uchiha.

"Oh, Hinata didn't tell me that part. Do you know where she was going to go if she had succeeded with her plans. Which she would have had perfectly had I not caught her. I need to have a talk with some people."

"I don't know where, she didn't tell me. She told me that she would go to a random place."

"Well, I told her about an old friend of mine. I hope she takes my advice and goes to her. She seemed very determined in changing some things about herself."

Neji looked at her puzzled. "What? She didn't tell you that she would come back with a surprise for everyone? Well I guess I ruined her plans. But she seemed very determined to come back and change everyone's opinion about her. I have to leave now I can't tell you everything she told me because she told me to keep it a secret. Goodbye and I could heal you, but I think you deserve it for doing this without informing me, I would have helped you know." With that Tsunade walked out of the hospital room, leaving Neji with a million questions.

Neji sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. "I hope you didn't lie when you said she was coming back Tsunade."

well wat do you think about it? was it gd? i hope so please review and tell me. And thanks a lot to: earthlover, NocturneD, Sexy Lovely Marie, taixonay, and dreamalluwant2 for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys thx all for da reviews and hope yall like dis chapter, for some reason it won't let me check all reviews I hav, sry if I didn't mention u last chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or some of the techniques used in this story.**

_**The Runaway Ninja**_

Hinata is in love with Naruto and confesses to him but he rejects her. She escapes the village and comes back some years later. Her changes will shock all and make a certain someone hate her at first sight, but will it stay that way? Will this someone not fall in love with her later on? Read to find out!

Chapter Three

-Hinata-

Hinata stared deeply into the river deep in thought. Two nights ago Tsunade had caught her as she attempted to escape and had a fight with her. But for her surprise instead of sending her back to the village in shame Tsunade told her to go. A small smile, barely noticeable, lit her face, she was going to fulfill her promise to Tsunade.

_Flashback_

_Hinata cried uncontrollably into Tsunade's shoulder. She had finished telling her what had happened to her and was once again broken._

"_Shh, Hinata calm down I understand you completely. I won't send you back." Tsunade took Hinata by the shoulders and pushed her back to look into her face. "Hinata I want you to promise me something though. Promise me that you will go see my friend, her name is Rin, please go to her and ask her for help, tell her you come from me. Also promise me that you will come back. That you won't just leave everyone like that forever."_

_Hinata looked at Tsunade puzzled. Why was she trying to help her? Was this a dream? Had she passed out, out of exhaustion and was dreaming all of this?_

_Tsunade chuckled at Hinata' s expression and said, "Hinata just promise me you'll do that. Do it for at least one person in the village that you love. If there isn't any, do it for me, I don't want to lose a ninja as good as you and you'll be even better if you go to Rin."_

_Hinata smiled weakly and nodded. She couldn't talk right now. Her throat was hurting her too much. Tsunade smiled and stood up bringing Hinata up with her. "Remember to tell her you come from me when you see her, she's a bit weird in the head." With that Tsunade winked and left a confused Hinata behind her_

_End Flashback_

The hairs in Hinata's back raised on end, someone was behind her! Before Hinata could turn around to do anything, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck before her eyes rolled in her head and she fell to the ground.

-Tsunade-

Tsunade was sitting in her office deep in thought. She couldn't stop thinking about Hinata and the surprise she was going to get when she met Rin. Tsunade smirked at the thought. Rin was a long time friend of hers who was paranoid about having people around her _'property'. _And according to her a whole part of the forest near her home belonged to her.

"What a surprise you'll get Rin. Oh, how I wish I could be there!" Tsunade exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you okay in there? You seem to be acting a little weird lately," came a worried voice from outside her office.

"Oh, shut up and go back to work I'm fine," Tsunade said annoyed, people seemed to be spying on her more than usual.

-Hinata-

Hinata moved unconsciously and screamed in pain. Her eyes opened in a flash and bright light blinded her eyes, she closed them quickly and tried to move her hands instinctively to rub her eyes. She screamed again in pain, she couldn't move her arms and it hurt to try.

"You finally woke up, huh?" came an angry voice somewhere in the room. Hinata attempted to move her head to look around but it was too painful, she gave up trying.

"What's . . . What's going on? Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" Hinata asked fear in her voice. She was scared, and she didn't know where she was. All she could remember was being next to a river and then everything was just a blur.

"What do you mean who am I? You know exactly who I am, you were sent by someone to steal my lands weren't you? Don't lie to me!" the person yelled. The person appeared to be a woman from the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was trespassing into your land! I was looking for a woman named Rin. Tsunade-san sent me to her," Hinata said desperately.

"Tsunade? She would never send a stranger to me," she said fiercely. "You're Rin?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, but you must know that already! How did you find out Tsunade knew me?" she asked, she seemed angrier then she was from the tone of her voice.

"I-I e-e-escaped m-my village. S-she's the Hokage a-and s-she f-found me trying t-to escape. A-and s-she helped me b-because s-she s-said s-she understood me. A-and s-she m-made me promise h-her t-to c-come s-see y-you," Hinata stuttered helplessly. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, she was in pain and she was scared of this woman. Why had Tsunade sent her here? Did she do it on purpose?

"Oh . . . oh . . . well that changes everything," she said in a less angry voice. Hinata felt someone doing something to her hands but couldn't quite tell what, she barely felt the fingers brushing her skin.

"And Tsunade didn't warn you to be more careful to coming here?" she asked roughly.

"N-no, s-she just said that y-you were a-a l-little w-w-weird in the head. Oh my god. I-I'm s-sorry I d-didn't mean-" Hinata's last words were drowned by Rin's laughter. Hinata just lay there confused. Why was this woman laughing? She had just insulted her.

"That sounds like Tsunade alright. Phew! I haven't had a laugh in so long. You can move now, you're not tied down anymore. Sorry about that, but I'm very territorial, I don't really like people trespassing," Rin said.

Hinata attempted to move but it was too painful.

"Ugh! Come on it can't be that hard to move!" Rin said exasperated. It was obvious the woman had very little patience for she was back to her old mean self. Hinata felt her move her in a sitting position and hissed in pain.

"Stop being such a baby. I'm guessing Tsunade sent you here for training? She can't have sent you for anything else, she knows that I'm useless in any other area then training," Rin asked curiously.

"I don't know what she sent me to you for. But she said that I should come to you and that you'd know what to do after I tell you everything," Hinata said.

"What does everything mean?" she asked puzzled.

"The r-reason I-I left the village," her stutter came back and Hinata looked down away from Rin. Tears once again started to roll down her cheeks.

"Now don't you dare start crying or I won't listen to you at all," Rin warned angrily.

Hinata looked at her helplessly and said, "I-I c-c-can't help i-it it's p-painful."

"Alright, alright just say what you're going to say and I'll try to figure out how I'm supposed to help you," she said in defeat. Hinata tried to blink back the tears but failed, so she decided to just go on with her story . . .

After Hinata was done telling Rin how her father treated her, how Naruto had rejected her, and how the only person that cared for her was Neji, Rin stared at her with anger clear in her eyes. She had not once interrupted Hinata while she explained her situation. She just stared and a few times inhaled sharply in indignation.

"Had I been in your place I would have done the same. I know exactly how to help you here my girl. That life of yours has been hell since you were born, its time to turn that around you here. It's time that you stand up for yourself now. I'm going to teach you how to be more confident in yourself and believe me when I'm done with you and you go back to your village your father will regret ever calling you a disgrace," Rin said angrily.

Hinata just stared at Rin and gaped. Just what had she gotten herself into? All she wanted was to be away from the village for a while until she had regained her composure and was confident enough to actually return. Now this woman was planning on training her?

"W-w-what?" Hinata stuttered disbelief in her voice.

"What? You want to show them that you are worth something don't you? You want to show them what they have lost right? Well I'm going to train you like you've never been trained before. I will make you better then better, better than the best. They think they can mess around with a woman's feelings well they can think again. I let that happen once and won't let it again, I learned from that mistake and I won't do it again. When you go back there, no one will recognize you. Oh and I can't wait to see their faces when they see you, ha! We'll show them alright," Rin said with a huge silly grin on her face. Rin stood up and left the room they were both at before Hinata could say anything else.

"What did I get myself into?" Hinata asked herself as she looked around the room she was in. It was spacious with a single queen sized bed. The room's walls were not really walls but shelves with lots of scrolls and books. There were two small tables in the room that had two red lamps on top of them and had a very interesting design on them. The legs of the tables appeared to have carved faces on them, each with a different expression. The ceiling had the same design as the legs of the tables, it had faces carved on it with different expressions, but these expressions looked different somehow as if they were looking down at her and understood what she was going through.

"You got yourself into the hands of the best trainer you've ever had in your life. Now take this towel and go outside and take a bath, there is a bathhouse in the backyard, there should be soap and all you need in there. When your done put these clothes on, the ones you've got are dirty and need washing," Rin commanded.

Hinata just nodded and stood up. Just moving was making her tight muscles scream in agony. She was in such pain, the thought of going back to the village and away from this crazy woman just kept coming into her mind as she walked out of the room, to enter a small living room. It was simply decorated and in Hinata's opinion beautiful and breathtaking. The simpleness of the room radiated the feeling being at home.

There were two doors leading out the room, Hinata picked one of the two and found herself facing the most beautiful garden she'd ever seen in her life. It was full with flowers of every kind, with a stream running across the land and a bridge to get to the other side. The roots of the trees were decorated with flowers and the trees had bird houses hanging from their branches. Hinata breathed in the aroma of the garden and walked into it. She had spotted a small hut across the stream and headed to it guessing it to be the bathhouse.

The smile never left her face as she walked in the hut. Her eyes widened in amazement at what she saw when she went in. This bathhouse was the most unique she had ever seen in her life. A hot spring was in the middle of it with steam coming out of it. The outside had wild grass around it with some rocks.

Hinata stripped off her clothes and walked in the hot spring. Her muscles started to relax after a while and she found herself too tired to do anything so she just rested her head against a nearby rock and closed her eyes.

-Rin-

Rin stared out the window watching the amazed Hinata walk toward the bathhouse. She had a dreamy smile on her lips as she looked around the place. Rin smiled proudly that her work was being liked by others other than herself.

"There's a big surprise awaiting you girl, you just wait. A few years from now when you leave and go back to your place, everyone will regret what they did to you. All of those who hurt you are going to wish they'd been nicer," Rin vowed as she turned away from the window. She would let the girl rest for today, tomorrow she would start their training, physically and emotionally. She needed training in both because it was no use to be strong when you didn't have the personality to go with it, and Hinata didn't have it . . . yet.

---

so wat do u guys think about it? Is it good? Plz review and tell me what you think about this new chapter! thx to all dat reviewed, da more i get da faster i update so don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

heya guys thx a lot for all da reviews im gettin! Here is da next chapter enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or some of the techniques used in this story.**

_**The Runaway Ninja**_

Hinata is in love with Naruto and confesses to him but he rejects her. She escapes the village and comes back some years later. Her changes will shock all and make a certain someone hate her at first sight, but will it stay that way? Will this someone not fall in love with her later on? Read to find out!

Chapter Four

-Hinata

Hinata walked out of the bathroom with the clean clothes she had on and with the towel that Rin had lent to her. The clothes she was wearing weren't to her liking at all, to tell the truth she hated them. She had on a very short black spaghetti strap dress that reached her mid-thigh, under the dress she wore tights that reached an inch below where the dress stopped. Though the clothes looked very tight they actually weren't, they fitted her good and were obviously made for one purpose; fighting. She had attempted a few high kicks to test if the clothes would break and they didn't. They were actually quite comfortable, but that didn't mean that she liked them. They were too revealing.

"Well as I thought those clothes fit you very good," she heard Rin say. Hinata looked up startled and saw Rin sitting on a tree branch looking down at her. She was looking at Hinata with excitement obvious in her beautiful features. Though she was a little younger than Tsunade she didn't look her age. Like Tsunade she must have used that jutsu to make her look young. Rin had beautiful hazel eyes, and a body that matched Tsunade's just that her chest was not as big as hers. Her hair was long, and it reached her lower back. As Hinata looked at her more closely Rin was wearing similar clothes to the ones that Hinata was wearing.

"Those used to be my clothes when I was with that old witch Tsunade. Oh, we had good times together, it was a lot of fun. But as you can see people get old like me and all they wish is to have someone to follow on their footstep. And I guess Tsunade sent you here for that, you must have a lot of potential because she wouldn't send anyone to me with the kind of training I give," Rin said. Hinata looked up at her with questioning eyes.

Rin laughed at her and jumped down in front of Hinata. "Anyway since you're going to be here a while why don't I show you around? Come with me I'll show the inside and outside of the house, starting with the outside since we're already out here," Rin said with a warm smile.

Hinata couldn't help but notice that Rin was smiling too much, just some minutes ago she was interrogating her with a means to kill her if she didn't answer. This was a little bit suspicious what did she have in mind? She knew she had the ridiculous idea of training her, but all the friendliness was a little bit too much. "Y-yes, of c-course. But I w-won't be s-staying h-here for too l-long I h-have to go b-back to the v-village l-like I p-promised," Hinata said as she looked around at the garden again. She couldn't help but feel free in a place this beautiful.

Hinata looked back at Rin to find her looking at her as if she was angry. "A-are y-you a-alright?" Hinata asked. The look Rin was giving her was starting to bother her a little.

Rin shook her head a little and smiled wide. "Of course I am," she added, "Now come on lets go look around." Hinata nodded a little wary of the woman now.

"As you can see this is my garden, it took many years to make and I'm very proud of how things turned out to be. And to think that all this beauty started with a rose," Rin said. Hinata smiled warmly and awed. Right now Rin wasn't acting like a crazy woman with the thoughts of training her but like a woman who enjoyed everything around her. She was a little bit like Sakura who sometimes had her moments of anger and everything, but whenever she wasn't angry or determined she had a happy smile and was friendly. Hinata couldn't help but remember how she used to envy her because she had all of Naruto's attention. Her eyes got a little watery but she blinked, back the tears. She was done crying and she wasn't going to cry anymore.

"Hey you okay?" Rin asked. Hinata just nodded and looked up at Rin. "Okay, well come on you know this is the backyard, and that the bath house is out here. Now come on I'll show you the inside," she said as she walked across the small bridge and into her house. Hinata followed her without a word while still looking around. Once they were both inside Rin led Hinata to the kitchen. When she walked in Hinata felt like she had stepped in a whole different world. Each corner of the kitchen had windows that started from the ceiling to the floor adorned with dark red draperies that were tied in the middle by a fire brick colored bow. The top of the kitchen counter was made out of red wood and the bottom was made out of maple wood. The floor tiles were a reddish brown color with dark square patterns. The walls were of a rich red wood. The refrigerator, the stove, and the dishwasher were made out of the same material as the bottom of the counter. The kitchen utensil handles were all made out of the same brick red material.

"Wow! This is amazing," Hinata said in disbelief. She couldn't believe that she out of all people was at such a beautiful place. Though the Hyuuga kitchens were bigger and had more furniture this kitchen had more details and designs that were fascinating. They just took your breath away. Rin smiled and said, "I had to force some workers to do it for me. They weren't very collaborative." Hinata chuckled and took her time looking around. So far there were two things that she loved about this house, the garden and the kitchen her most favorite places to be. She loved to have a walk around the garden whenever she felt depressed, and she also loved to cook. It was her favorite hobby, and the only one that was encouraged by her father.

"I spend a lot of time in the kitchens, that's why I have to look pretty, I like the red environment," Rin said as she looked down at Hinata. She silently hoped that Hinata would come to her senses and decide to stay

Hinata took her time looking around the kitchen and admiring every piece of work. When she turned to Rin to leave she found her taking out some things from the refrigerator. "W-what are y-you d-doing?" Hinata asked. "Well, I'm done showing you around, you know where your room is already, it's the one you were in before you took a bath. My room is the only room left other than the living room in this house and that's a forbidden room. I don't let anyone but myself in that room," Rin said her expression turning serious when she said that Hinata wasn't to go in that room. Hinata just nodded and went to help Rin with the cooking.

"I'll cook you go and find something else to do," Rin said. Hinata nodded and left to the kitchen to go to the garden.

**Hours Later**

Hinata stared down at her food without an appetite. She wasn't really hungry at the moment, all she wanted to do was rest and be by herself for a moment. Rin had been really nice to her all day but she knew she had to leave. The woman had a look that Hinata didn't like every time she looked at her. The woman was really intimidating, her bright hazel eyes were always looking at her as if she could look through her. She had to leave before the woman had the chance to _'train'_ her.

"You know I won't let you rest until you eat right? You're too skinny," she stated. She had already eaten two plates and was eating her third as she watched Hinata.

Hinata blushed and picked up her chopsticks and started eating. 'Wow! This food is good,' Hinata thought as she ate, the more she ate the more she wanted.

Rin smirked as she watched Hinata, no one could ever resist her food once they'd tasted it. 'She's planning on leaving though,' Rin thought as she looked at the wall behind Hinata her smirk fading. 'No, I won't let her. The only way I'll let her leave is if I think she's ready for it. Her father most probably has something prepared for her when she gets back home. Ha! He'll be surprised at who's going to have something prepared for who,' Rin thought bitterly. She hated it when people treated women that way, as if they were nothing. 'Well we'll see who's something and who's not.'

"Hinata did you like the way you were treated before at your village?" Rin asked as she looked up at Hinata with her piercing hazel eyes. Hinata looked up from her food shyly a small blush on her cheeks. She didn't want to talk about this anymore she just wanted it to be in her past and get herself back to the village. She lost the courage to change after she met Rin, the woman had really crushed her by so easily trapping her and leaving her no way to escape.

"N-No I d-didn't but I'm u-used t-to it. I c-can d-deal with th-things now," Hinata lied. She didn't want to deal with anything, she just wanted a peaceful life where her father and the knowledge of having to see Naruto didn't haunt her.

"You're not a very good liar you know but it doesn't matter. You know you don't want to go back and I won't let you until I see that you're ready for it. You're father is probably waiting for you to get back to give you something that he thinks you deserve. And you know it won't be anything pretty. So I'm going to start training you tomorrow no matter what you say. You're going to become strong because that is what you were meant for. You have a powerful bloodline and your going to use it to your advantage. You don't know how many would kill to be in your place and you're just trying to get away from it? You need to realize that Tsunade and your cousin are expecting a different Hinata when you get back, not the same pitiful one that left," Rin said.

Hinata stared at Rin stunned. She didn't want this, this woman was just like her father. Another person that believed her to be a failure. _'I don't want to be here,_' Hinata thought as she stared at Rin. This woman was going to make her life miserable like her father did.

"Now why are you looking at me like that? Let me guess you took it the wrong way, you look like the kind of person that would. I did not mean that you were some kind of failure or anything just that you have not reached your full potential which is what you left your cousin and Tsunade thinking you were going to do when you left. They are expecting someone different when you go back not the same Hinata, they'd be disappointed if they find out that you left for no reason. Just to get away from your problems because you didn't want to confront them at that time. What they'd think is that you left to make a big scene or something when you came back," Rin said staringat her straight in the eye.

Hinata looked down at her food and sighed. She knew that Rin was right, she just didn't find the idea of staying with this woman very appealing. But deep down she knew she wanted a change, she didn't want to disappoint Neji or Tsunade. She had to suck up her fear; Tsunade wouldn't have sent her to a woman who was going to hurt her, right?

Hinata made her decision, she looked up at Rin and said with all the courage she could muster, "Fine I'll stay bu-" Hinata was interrupted by Rin's sudden outburst, "Good, that was a good decision. Now finish up eating and go rest you're going to start some severe taijutsu training tomorrow starting at six!" With that Rin got up off the table and went to her room.

**After Her Meal**

Hinata sat on her bed thinking. She had agreed to stay and be trained by Rin but she felt a little uncomfortable. She felt as if she was betraying Kurenai-sensei for being trained by someone else. But this was what she knew she had to do. She had to show everyone her true potential and her instinct was telling her that she would reach it if Rin trained her. She just hoped she was right and that she hadn't made the wrong choice.

**Konoha Village**

"Where is my daughter?" yelled Hyuuga Hiashi. He was in Tsunade's office, it's been a day since Hinata has gone missing and since she was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan it was a big deal that she'd gone missing. Maybe the Cloud had attempted to kidnap her and succeeded?

"Do you really want to know? Fine I'll tell you. I ordered Hinata to go on a mission, I don't know how long it will take her. You can expect it to be years, but this mission is a mission that will assure her an ANBU position when she comes back, if successful. I have been watching her closely lately and I have picked her out of all the young ninja. Now this is a secret mission and no one can know about this, it is absolute secrecy," Tsunade said impatient. That was the excuse she had come up with to tell the Hyuugas, she'd known they would sooner or later come asking her questions. And in a sense it was true, the training she was sure Rin would put Hinata through was going to make her strong enough to become ANBU. It just depends if Hinata has the will to do it or not.

"Hinata? You picked Hinata?" Hiashi asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His daughter Hinata had been picked for an important mission? His heart filled with pride at the thought, she was picked out of all the other students. She must be stronger than she shows.

"Yes, I did," Tsunade said through gritted teeth. "And if I may ask what is she supposed to do?" Hiashi asked. "That I cannot tell you. I'm sure she will tell you once she comes back, I have no right. She picked this mission and accepted it and asked not to tell anyone about it. I only told you because you are her father and seeing as she is the heir to the Hyuuga leadership I thought you should know before you made a drastic choice and made Hanabi the heir," Tsunade said. Hiashi just nodded and stood up, he bowed his head to Tsunade before he stepped out of the Hokage tower.

well there u have it! Sry it took so long to update!


	5. Chapter 5

Arethusa Fellini I hope dis gives some clarification! I hadn't realized I didn't put more emphasize on the reasons why she left, thank you for mentioning it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or some of the techniques used in this story.**

_**The Runaway Ninja**_

Hinata is in love with Naruto and confesses to him but he rejects her. She escapes the village and comes back some years later. Her changes will shock all and make a certain someone hate her at first sight, but will it stay that way? Will this someone not fall in love with her later on? Read to find out!

Chapter Five

-Hinata

Hinata laid down on her bed eyes wide open staring at the beautiful ceiling. All she was thinking about was what her life had been like before she left Konoha. Her father like always tried his best at putting her down. He always made fun of her whenever she did something wrong, any mistake she made would be announced to everyone in the clan as another failure of the Hyuuga heiress. He would always humiliate her and compare her to her younger sister Hanabi. Always complementing Hanabi because everything she did was perfect in his eyes. Although she was much younger than Hinata they were at the same level at fighting, she always did impressive things to show off to her father how much better than Hinata she could be. She had always hated being the heiress of the Hyuuga's because she had to have something she didn't have... courage.

Though many people would think that Hinata had to be brave to run off like that, it wasn't bravery at all. It was the fear to go back home, the fear of facing Naruto, and the fear of having to live unhappy for the rest of her life that made her run away. It wasn't bravery at all it was her fear that made her run away, Naruto's rejection was only the last straw for her, it had been the last humiliation she could stand. But now she was presented a chance to change by Tsunade and Rin and she didn't want to miss it. Though she still felt like she needed more time to heal from the wound that Naruto left in her heart, she wouldn't allow it more time. She had cried all she would cry and though the wound could be opened again it couldn't go any deeper.

She would be starting a new life tomorrow, she had been given another chance to start anew. A small smile appeared on her face, the day she went back to the village she would show everyone of what she was capable of. But now she had to train as hard as she could to get to her goal, she couldn't get there by sitting around and dreaming about it, she had to do something about it.

She looked around the room at all the books that were there and couldn't help but wonder what they all were about. She stood up and walked toward the wall nearest to her bed. She looked at the titles of all the books and noticed that they were all about genjutsu, they were all about a different kind of genjutsu. Hinata took out the one that most interested her _Mangekyo Sharingan: Moon Reader_. 'A technique for the Uchiha clan only, interesting,' Hinata thought as she took the book out. Her curiosity aroused she took the book over to her bed and lay down. She opened the book and started reading it, the book was interesting. It was a technique that only the carrier of the Mangekyo Sharingan could use. It would send the user and the target to an imaginary world that was completely controlled by the user. And though it could last for weeks and days for the target in the real world it was only a few seconds. It was a fascinating yet cruel technique and it was also very powerful because it could leave the target with a mental collapse or unable to fight. The book then started to explain the steps on how to learn this technique. As Hinata read the book she couldn't help but wonder how Rin was able to get her hands on a book that went so deep into a technique that was obviously a secret for the Uchiha clan.

Hinata soon became sleepy and her eyes fluttered closed, and she fell into a deep sleep. A figure walked in the room and smiled down at the sleeping Hinata. 'This could get her in danger easily, I'll have to teach her about having her senses alert while sleeping,' Rin thought as she gazed down at Hinata. She couldn't help but think of how much Hinata reminded her of herself when she was her age. They were so alike, but the difference was obvious, Hinata has more courage than she had when something familiar to this happened to her. Though she stopped Hinata from making the mistake that would have really ruined her life, she had to make sure that Hinata didn't make the same mistake that she made many years ago...

**The Next Day**

Hinata being the morning person that she was woke up at the first rays of sunlight. She was surprised to find herself wearing a white night gown and the clothes that Rin had let her borrow folded neatly at the bottom edge of the bed. She blinked twice and rubbed her eyes out of sleep. Where were her clothes? The ones that she had left the village with. As Hinata stared at the clothes on her bed more closely she noticed a note laying on top of them. She stood up and walked around the bed to get it, she picked it up and read its content.

_Hinata put this on again and meet me at the living room for break fast. Though your clothes are okay for training this are better and will allow you more movement and will be much less weight for you to carry since you will be carrying a lot today. _

Hinata read the note over again and sighed. She didn't like the clothes that Rin had lent to her. They were too revealing for her liking, but if she was going to become stronger she will have to follow the advice that Rin gave her unless it was just too extreme.

After Hinata was done changing and doing her morning necessities she went to meet Rin at the living room. She found Rin lifting something that looked suspiciously like leg weights. Hinata had never trained with leg weights on before since the Hyuuga style of fighting was not aggressive. She was confused by this and didn't bother to hide her confusion.

Rin smiled when she noticed the way Hinata was looking at the weights she had in her hands. "I understand your confusion completely Hinata, you're a Hyuuga after all and the Hyuuga way of fighting is not aggressive. But this is not only to make you stronger, it will also help you become faster. Now eat some breakfast and meet me outside, I already ate mine and I'm ready for my workout," Rin said her smile never leaving her face. Hinata nodded understanding now why Rin was going to make her train with weights. It was just like it was with Rock Lee at the Chuunin exams he was fast when he had his weights on but he became even faster when he took them off. Hinata nodded at Rin and sat down at the table and started to eat. Today was going to be a long day, she could feel it by the way that Rin was acting as if everything was going to be alright. Her smile showed different though, it was a smile of anticipation that she had seen before on Mitarashi Anko before the Chuunin exams.

After Hinata was done with breakfast she stood up from her chair and was about to pick up her plates but Rin stopped her by dragging her outside into the woods surrounding the house and garden. Hinata gasped in surprise but didn't do anything to stop Rin. Once they were out in the woods Rin let go of Hinata's hand and smiled widely as she looked around as if satisfied. Hinata rubbed her hand lightly and looked around. They had stopped at a wide clearing, the first circle of trees surrounding the clearing was cut a little less than half-way.

"This will be our taijutsu training area for now, since all you're going to do is put this weights on your feet and kick each one of the cut tree trunks 100 times. Since there are only 12 trees that are cut you'll be performing 1200 kicks, you can switch legs at any time if you get tired of one but I'll give you some advice, try to make both legs get an equal amount of workout. Also try to not take forever in doing this if you don't want to stay up until late at night. You're going to have to also punch these trees 100 times each," Rin said as if the task she was giving Hinata was nothing.

Hinata stared at Rin her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe what Rin had just said, she had never known anyone who would actually do this other than Rock Lee and that guy was obsessed with working out. _'I'll faint before I'm even done with the first 500 kicks.'_ Hinata thought with horror apparent in her features.

"Don't look at me like that! This is nothing compared to what you're going to able to do later on," Rin said as she passed the weights to Hinata. "Now put these on your legs and start unless you want to stay here until late at night. You're not going anywhere until you've done these two simple tasks."

Hinata did as she was told seeing as she didn't have a choice, she put on the leg weights and started her training.

It was really late when Hinata finished with the tasks that Rin gave her. She dragged herself back home, since Rin had left her a few hours ago saying that she needed to start with her cooking. Hinata was completely exhausted when she walked through the front door she had forgotten to take the weights off her arms.

"Took you long enough, now come and have something to eat," Rin said as she peeked through the kitchen door. Hinata just automatically walked toward the kitchen and slumped herself in a chair. She closed her eyes for a second and sighed, this was going to take forever she had a whole different idea of what training was going to be like.

"Eat this and eat some more after you're done with that, you'll need some energy, you're going to be doing the same thing tomorrow until you can do this in less than one and a half hour. So eat up and go rest," Rin said.

Hinata just nodded and started eating the food in front of her. She ate until her stomach couldn't take anymore food and sighed in pleasure. The food was delicious Rin was a real good cook, she was going to ask for her to give her some lessons if she had time.

'_She's finally getting comfortable to being here. Doesn't take long to feel at home in a place like this,'_ Rin thought as she watched Hinata stare into space. But it was time for her to go and sleep, she was going to need all the sleep she could get during the first weeks of training. Once she got used to it everything would change.

"Go take a bath and go to sleep Hinata, today was obviously a rough day for you. But you need to start getting in shape you hear me. This is absolutely nothing to what you should be able to do with your potential," Rin said sternly. Hinata nodded and than left the kitchen to go take a bath.

Days went by like this, whenever Hinata improved one little bit she was given a harder task to accomplish. Hinata's speed increased immensely as time went by, her taijutsu moves were becoming better and Rin was teaching her a lot of different kinds of techniques. Rin knew so many different fighting styles and she took her time teaching Hinata each one of them. Her chakra control was also improving. Hinata was surprised by her improvement she would have never been able to get this far in so little time by herself.

Months later during one of the training sessions Rin decided to stop Hinata with her training. She was now trying to master one of Rin's moves called Flying Punches. Though Hinata mastered the first throwing kick, the first ten punches perfectly she couldn't seem to get the second kick and last twenty punches with perfect accuracy.

"Hinata stop that, you can resume that training later on. I want to see how you can use the moves I've taught you so far in combat. I won't go easy on you and I won't attack you with anything than what I've taught you so far. So try to do your best, since you can do the moves I've shown you so far almost as good as me you might just be a challenge," she said as she took a fighting stance.

Hinata stared at Rin as if she had grown two heads but wasn't able to think of anything else because Rin charged at her. Hinata was at the defensive blocking punches and kicks from Rin with perfect timing. She hadn't noticed while Rin was teaching her but Rin was really fast and her moves came as if from second nature; very smooth. Rin started attempts at some of the complicated moves that she taught Hinata but Hinata kept blocking them.

"Come on do something at this rate you'll get tired and I'm going to have a clean shot at you," Rin growled angrily. Hinata gasped and nodded, at first she hadn't attacked Rin because of the shock of having her sensei attack her, but she wasn't going to hold back anymore.

Hinata jumped away from Rin and charged at her the second her feet touched the ground. Hinata had an advantage for now because of her style of fighting, her bloodline-limit didn't give Rin the advantage of a quick surprise attack on Hinata, and Hinata was fighting Hyuuga style if she landed a good hit on Rin she would be able to mess up Rin's chakra flow.

Rin smirked at Hinata as she easily blocked all her attacks, though Hinata was good she wasn't good enough to land any good blows on her, she wasn't good enough yet though. If she was able to advance this far so easily she wouldn't have any trouble learning at all, some of the moves that Hinata learned took Rin weeks to learn while Hinata easily learned them in about one, though not perfectly almost perfectly.

Hinata grew frustrated at not being able to land any blows on Rin. _'Maybe I should change from style and surprise her. But that would be cheating, she's not able to use the Hyuuga style,'_ Hinata thought. Hinata made up her mind, remembering something that Rin told her a few weeks ago.

"_You have the ability to use two fighting styles that differ greatly from each other, use that to your advantage. Just make sure that you time it perfectly."_

Hinata attempted a last blow with the Hyuuga style before quickly attempting a quick punch to Rin's jaw with her left hand. Rin caught off guard gasped in surprise as she was barely able to dodge that move but she didn't have any more time to react to Hinata's change because Hinata gave her a low kick and placed her knee under Rin's back as Rin fell down. But Rin quickly countered Hinata's move by elbowing Hinata's jaw and jumping away.

Rin stared at Hinata in surprise panting while Hinata was on the ground breathing heavily. Rin shook her head out of the shock and smiled at Hinata as if in approval of what Hinata just did.

"That was really good Hinata, though if that move had worked I would have ended up paralyzed from my waist down for a few days. You did a great job, now you can keep practicing, that was perfect timing for you to change styles I was really not expecting it at all," Rin said with a smirk before she turned and left Hinata staring after her.

Hinata was in shock also, she couldn't believe that her move had actually almost worked. It was amazing she had never attempted something like this before and on her first time was able to fool her sensei. Hinata smiled and stood up, she was proud of herself she wasn't shy to admit that she had done good.

"If only everyone else had been here to see what I just did. No one would believe me if I told them something like this," Hinata said to herself before she resumed her training.

well there it is hope ya'll liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Well here is another chapter for **_The Runaway Ninja_** hope ya'll like it!Thank you so much for all the reviews I loved them all! All hale the reviewers!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or some of the techniques used in this story.**

_**The Runaway Ninja**_

Hinata is in love with Naruto and confesses to him but he rejects her. She escapes the village and comes back some years later. Her changes will shock all and make a certain someone hate her at first sight, but will it stay that way? Will this someone not fall in love with her later on? Read to find out!

Chapter Six

-Konoha

Naruto sat on a branch in the forest staring off into the distance. All his thoughts were worries of Hinata's disappearance, he couldn't help but blame himself for her sudden departure. He hadn't meant to hurt her when he told her he loved Sakura, he was going to explain to her what he meant but she had run away from him before he had the chance. It has been months since she left, three months to be exact and there was no sign of her being back. He had begged Tsunade plenty of times to let him go out and look for her but Tsunade just ignored him and told him to leave her alone. She didn't waste time dismissing him as if Hinata wasn't important to anyone, her father hadn't even gone to talk to Tsunade about Hinata's departure. Everyone was just shocked at first but as the days went by they all went back to normal as if Hinata was never a part of the village.

He had expected his teammates to at least support him in his search for Hinata but none of them did. Sakura had agreed at first but Sasuke convinced her that it was Hinata's decision and that they shouldn't worry about her, that made her change her mind without her even giving it a second thought. He had also expected Sasuke to agree with him also since Hinata was a part of the village but he just ignored Naruto and said that he didn't care if something happened to Hinata. He said it so coldly that it made Naruto want to punch him to a pulp.

Naruto sighed and looked down at his hands. "If only Neji hadn't come that day and stopped him from explaining things to Hinata, maybe she wouldn't have left. If only I had said something different to her instead of being so frank and cruel." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, he wanted to see her timid smiling face again, she had been such a good friend to him and he repaid her by being an asshole to her.

"Naruto!" Someone called out to him. Naruto sighed and looked down, Sakura was looking around, probably waiting for him to come out and meet her. He sighed again and jumped off the tree landing in front of her. Sakura jumped startled by Naruto and then sighed.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? You know you had to meet up with us a long time ago so that we could go on our mission," Sakura asked with a serious face. Naruto just looked at her for a moment and couldn't help but think if what he had done had been worth it. Sakura was madly in love with Sasuke and had no time to be thinking about him other than as a good friend. All she did was daydream about herself walking up an isle wearing a beautiful wedding dress and Sasuke waiting at the altar with a smile on his face. All this time he thought everybody around him hated him while there was one person who was secretly in love with him and he rejected her when she confessed. He rejected her for someone who was madly in love with someone else.

"Naruto is something wrong with you?" Sakura asked softly as she put a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"No," Naruto said coldly before he walked past her. He hadn't meant to be cold to her but he couldn't help it, he was depressed, frustrated and angry even him the always optimist and hyperactive had his times when he didn't feel like being nice to anyone.

Sakura stared after him in shock. Naruto had never talked to her with that tone of voice before, something was definitely wrong with him. She decided not to ask him about it since it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it with her.

The walk to team 7's meeting spot was silent, Naruto was deep in thought and Sakura was deep in thought about what could have Naruto so angry. _'He hasn't been the same for a long time. Ever since Hinata left he has kept to himself and pushed away everyone else. Maybe Hinata's departure was what had him like this.'_ Sakura thought. She sighed and turned to Naruto with a soft smile and said, "It's she that has you like this isn't it? Hinata."

Naruto tensed and then sighed. "Yeah, I'm worried that something horrible might have happened to her and it makes me angry that no one in this damn village gives a damn about her. Old granny Tsunade won't even let me go out to search for her," Naruto said frustrated. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't thought about it that way. Naruto was right though no one in the village was actually worried about Hinata at all.

"You're right Naruto but if it helps think about it this way, it was a decision she made. And you know how all decisions about her were made by her father," Sakura said with a smile. Naruto's features darkened at Sakura's words he turned to her with a scowl and said, "How do you know that it was like that? Has the thought of someone kidnaping her ever passed through your head?"

Sakura gasped at Naruto's words, she hadn't thought about that at all, Sasuke had told her that it was probably Hinata's decision to leave and that they should just let it be. She had thought his explanation valid enough and didn't give her disappearance much thought but now that Naruto said this, Sasuke's words didn't sound so reassuring at all.

-Neji

Neji stared intently at the entrance gates of the village. Everyday since Hinata's departure he would sit on a bench for hours staring at the gates, hoping with all his might that Hinata would soon walk in through them. It has been months since she left and he couldn't help but feel angry at himself for letting her go. She had convinced him that her departure would be the best thing to do and he had easily believed her, but he couldn't help but worry about her. He didn't know what this friend of Tsunade's was like and he didn't trust many people with his cousin. She might be a good friend to Tsunade but that didn't mean that he was going to trust her just because of that.

"Neji what are you doing here?" someone asked from behind him. Neji didn't have to turn around to know who asked him that question, it was his teammate Tenten. "Nothing," he replied. Tenten sighed and sat down beside him, she looked at him with concern in her eyes and said, "Are you waiting for her to come back?"

Neji didn't say anything, he just stayed quiet, his gaze never leaving the gate. "I don't know what made her run away like that but I don't think that she's going to come back," she said. Neji turned angry eyes at Tenten who turned her gaze to the sky. "You have to face the fact that she might not come back, Neji. It's a possibility that you have to face sooner or later," she said.

"That might be true, but you don't know her like I do and you didn't hear what she said before she left, I did," he said before he turned his gaze back to the gate. Tenten sighed in defeat and decided to leave him, it was what was best right now.

Neji sighed when he Tenten left. _'She's going to come back I know she will. She promised she would and she doesn't go back on her word,'_ Neji thought as he closed his eyes.

-Hinata

'_It's been three months since I left and I've been improving a lot. But Rin says that it's not time for me to go back yet, that I have a lot more to learn before I do. I think that she's right I'm not ready to go back and face everyone yet, I don't have the courage to. I'm scared of going back, I'm not at all ready for it yet,'_ Hinata thought as she stared into the distance. Hinata was sitting at the edge of the stream that ran across Rin's garden. She had her feet dipped in the water and her mind far away from where she was.

Today was one of those rare days when she got the chance to rest. It was very rare for Hinata to get to rest more than seven hours. She would wake up and start training for hours and hours only stopping to eat something before starting again. Rin was being really hard on her, but Hinata was glad she was improving faster that way. It also didn't leave her time to think on anything other than her training which was good, it kept her focused and her mind out of what was happening in Konoha.

"Hinata come here for a second," Rin called out to her. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and looked back behind her at Rin who was leaning against the backyard door's frame. Hinata stood up and made her way toward Rin, her body was sore but Hinata ignored the pain she was used to it now. It was all because she wasn't as in shape as she thought she was, but that didn't matter anymore she was getting there nothing was going to stop her from her goal.

"What is it Rin-sama?" Hinata asked. "From now on I won't teach you anymore of my moves, I think the ones that you know are good enough. You need to come up with your own, and I want you to come up with Hyuuga style moves and aggressive style moves. It would be better if you had your own original moves, it makes it easier for me but harder for you which is what you need. You need to train yourself in taijutsu from now on. It's not that I don't enjoy teaching you its that I don't want you to fall behind with your original style of fighting, I don't know much about it and thus can't teach you anything about it. So get dressed and pack up all the stuff you think is necessary for a trip to the mountains. I don't know how long we're going to be there but next I'm going to go through survival training with you," Rin said.

Hinata nodded at Rin, she understood, she wasn't surprised at all. She had felt it coming and she agreed with Rin she needed to learn by herself, she needed to be original and not a copy of someone else. Rin smirked at Hinata and turned around heading for her room, she needed to do some packing also. Hinata walked into the house and made her way toward her room, she was going to pack all her things, she had a hunch that it wasn't going to be just a one week trip...

Once Hinata was done packing she walked out of her room and into the living room were, not surprisingly, Rin was waiting for her. "Took you long enough now come on we're leaving. I hope you brought things necessary to survive for a long time Hinata, we're not going there for a short time. I also have to tell you something, once we step foot into the woods don't consider me an ally, the mounts are just ahead as you can see yourself their big and noticeable. Once you step out into the woods its going to be a life and death situation. I'm going to go easy on you at first since you're just a novice but I will get harder on you eventually. It won't take long to get there since they're not that far but I will make it very hard for you to get there in one piece," Rin said her voice wasn't the same. Her usual humor was gone and her face had a serious expression as she looked out the door into the forest surrounding her house.

"Yes, of course I understand but what will happen once we get there?" Hinata asked. She liked Rin's proposition though many people would find it crazy she didn't. Rin was a strong opponent and a life and death situation was just what she needed to test her newfound strength and abilities.

"Your mission is to go to the top alive and come back to this house alive. You're going to have to find your food on your own and survive on your own for as long as it takes you to complete your mission, remember that I'm not going to help you at all throughout this whole trip," Rin said. Hinata nodded, she was a little intimidated but she knew what she had to do to get to her goal, she wasn't going to achieve it by staying put and doing nothing.

"Okay let's begin," Rin said. Rin disappeared in a puff of smoke, it started. Hinata's real training was beginning now. Hinata gulped as she stepped out of the house and walked toward the forest, the mountains weren't that far she noticed and she had supplies in her bag that would help her with cooking, bathing and changing clothes.

-Neji

Neji walked slowly toward the Hyuuga manor. He didn't have any intentions of getting there anytime soon all his thoughts were of his cousin. It would be nice if she just wrote a letter to tell him how she was doing and if she was alright. He sighed frustrated as he looked up at the sky, maybe it had been a bad idea to let her go by herself. Maybe he should have gone with her to make sure she was okay.

He stopped as he reached the gates of the Hyuuga manor. He noticed Hanabi walking out of the manor with a frown, she looked as if she was about to kill anyone that got in her way. Neji sighed and walked in Hanabi's opposite direction. As they walked closer Hanabi looked up and stopped, glaring at Neji.

"I bet you're happy aren't you!" she screamed pointing an accusing finger at him. Neji raised a perfect eyebrow at her and crossed his arms. He had no idea what she was talking about but something inside him told him to stay and listen to what s he had to say.

"You're so arrogant! I hate you and that stupid sister of mine so much. She left the village and abandoned the clan and my father still considers her the heir. How can that be possible she disgraced everyone!" Hanabi yelled angrily. Some of the Hyuuga's that were walking about looked at her as if she was crazy and turned away from the fuming girl.

"I don't know what you mean abandon Hanabi, I don't see how that comes to your head when she just as easily might have been sent on a mission," Neji said with a satisfied smirk as Hanabi stared at him shocked. But then a smug look came to her features as she crossed her arms and said, "I doubt that would ever happen, the Hokage isn't that stupid as to actually send Hinata of all people. She would probably fail and bring more shame to our village and our clan."

Neji just smirked and walked past Hanabi, ignoring her completely. "Don't ignore me like that! Who do you think you are?" Hanabi asked angrily. "Pest like you are best to be ignored," Neji said as he turned a corner and disappeared from Hanabi's sight.

Hanabi stared after him fuming a long moment before she stalked back inside the house.

So what do you think about this new chapter? Hope you all like it! I will update as soon as possible, I have exams coming before the Christmas Holiday and I have to study for them!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for da reviews! All of you make me so happy. BrokenAngel85 thank you sooo much! I'm so happy u reviewed all the chapters )

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or some of the techniques used in this story.**

_**The Runaway Ninja**_

Hinata is in love with Naruto and confesses to him but he rejects her. She escapes the village and comes back some years later. Her changes will shock all and make a certain someone hate her at first sight, but will it stay that way? Will this someone not fall in love with her later on? Read to find out!

Chapter Seven

-Hinata

Hinata stood in front of the forest about to step foot into it. She looked back at the house one more time and sighed, she looked up at the clouds and said a short prayer before she walked into what might be the place she will last see.

"Byakugan!" Hinata murmured as veins popped up around her eyes and inside her eyes. She kept walking cautiously, knowing Rin she probably already laid out some traps. Hinata only had one blind spot and she never told Rin about it, only way Rin could know is if she knew the Hyuuga secret which was not very probable. Many that know it don't dare say it to anyone else and take the secret to their grave.

Hinata walked silently not making any sound. Rin was no where to be seen, but that didn't mean that she was letting her guard down, she had to make a plan. Then it came to her, she could make replications of herself and at least attempt to fool Rin.

Something moved in Hinata's 360 degrees vision. Hinata looked closer, though she didn't make it obvious and kept walking, there high on a tree branch with binoculars was Rin looking straight at her.

Hinata needed a change of plans, now that she knew Rin knew her location she changed her mind. She would do a replacement jutsu and a shadow clone jutsu and then hide and wait for Rin to get distracted so that she could throw a kunai with an explosion tag attached to it. With that in mind she did the hand signs and whispered, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." She took the only chance she had to replace herself before Rin could notice what was going on. Because of Hinata's good chakra control, the clones looked exactly like her no difference at all. One of the six Hinata nodded and then five of them dispersed in different directions to get to the mountain. While Hinata's replacement stayed there surveying the area.

-Rin

"Smartass," Rin murmured to herself as she saw five different Hinata's running toward the mountain. But then she noticed that one of the clones had stayed behind. She smirked and said, "Who would have thought she'd start with a plan so soon, she's got a sharp mind but she's going to have to do better than that." She then took out six knives and accurately threw them one at a time at all the Hinata's under her vision.

Rin chuckled as she saw the smoke the clones left behind, but then she heard a thud to her left. She turned to it and her eyes widened with shock as she saw a kunai with an explosion tag attached. "So this was her real plan," Rin said as she jumped away at the last minute only to have the branch she landed on explode making her fall down hard on the ground.

"Ouch, she's not hesitating at all. Maybe I underestimated her a little too much," Rin whispered before she stood up rubbing her head.

-Hinata

'_Success'_ Hinata thought as she performed the shadow clone jutsu again and started to run toward the mountain. But the clones weren't just running toward the mountain, each clone was leaving some different kind of trap behind as they went. Some had explosion tags. Others were doing traps with wire. Hinata was also putting traps up and making sure to remember where she put each, for she'd have to know for when she came back down.

"I have to get as close to the mountain as possible before night falls, I'll have to travel during the night also," Hinata said to herself. Hinata stopped suddenly, there were wires on the ground. _'Traps'_ Hinata thought as she cautiously walked through the traps.

Hinata's foot caught onto something and Hinata looked back to see what it was. She gasped when she noticed some wires wrapped around her ankle. "But how-"

"You let your guard down Hinata. Why would you walk so easily into such a trap?" Hinata slowly looked up and saw Rin with a smile on her face holding onto some wires. Hinata gulped as she then looked around herself, there were explosion tags on every tree surrounding her.

"Now its time for a little payback. You almost got me with that little trick you pulled but now the cards are turned against you," Rin said as she pulled the wires. Hinata fell down hard on her back, she had fallen on the other wires activating the tags that were all around her. Hinata gasped and turned to stand up, but as she tried she noticed that she had her arms stuck in wires. She looked to where Rin had been and a horrified look appeared on her features as she saw that Rin had left.

Hinata looked from side to side and closed her eyes with a smirk playing on her lips. Rin fell for another one of Hinata's little tricks.

-Rin

Rin sat on a tree branch watching Hinata with a frown. "I don't I trained her good enough, now what will Tsunade say when I tell her she died?" Rin asked. Maybe Hinata hadn't been ready for something like this so soon, but she had shown so many signs that she was ready. Rin had given Hinata the room with all the books that were to train Hinata in situations like this and to inform her about skills that could be used by her enemies. She had trained Hinata as best she could for the few months that she was there, maybe she was just really a failure?

"No, she's not a failure," Rin said angrily to herself as she stood up ready to go and get Hinata out of that trap. "What the hell? Why is she smiling?" Rin asked herself as she stared at Hinata in disbelief. She's about to die and she's smiling!

"Because you fell for it again," someone whispered behind her. Rin whirled around in surprise. There on the tree was Hinata looking at Rin with a surprised look. "I'm no failure."

"You . . . " Rin growled angrily before she jumped at Hinata. How could she have fallen for this? It couldn't be, the Hinata she had trapped wasn't a clone. Rin gasped in surprise when her fist collided with Hinata's jaw. She went right through the puff of smoke that Hinata's clone had created as it died.

"What the-" Rin said as she landed softly on the ground. Something flew by Rin's ear making her look around herself. She growled angrily as she saw a knife on each tree surrounding her with an explosion tag. "Not again," she screamed before she started jumped away moments before the tags exploded.

-Hinata

Hinata looked behind her as she ran, it seemed that the clones she left behind did a good job after all. She chuckled and looked back at the mountain, if things kept going like this she could be able to reach it in one and a half day if she doesn't stop.

Training with Rin-san was a great idea. She would have never been able to do any of the things she had done that day had it not been for Rin. But the last trap she left for Rin had come out of the book she had finished reading the night before. It was a trap made to fool the opponent and give you time to escape.

If she had gotten this good in just a few months, how good would she be when her training was over?

_**A Year and Three Months Later**_

-Neji

Neji stared at the gates of the village one last time before he stood up abruptly. He was angry, really angry, Hinata had been gone for a year and three months now and there was no sign of her anywhere. Everyone had given up on her a long time ago the only people still believing that she would be back were himself and surprisingly Naruto. It was known by everyone that every day he would go to Tsunade's office and ask her to let him go search for Hinata only to be rejected by Tsunade.

But Neji was done waiting, he didn't want to wait a second more without knowing what had really happened to his cousin. He needed to know and he needed to know now.

He stalked toward the Hokage's office with a look that could kill. Everyone stepped out of his way as they walked, the Hyuuga prodigy had changed the past year, he had become colder and more distanced from everyone. There was not one person that understood him, except for probably Tenten who was the only person whom he really had conversations with.

"Neji! Neji what's wrong with you?" some called after him. He didn't bother to turn around since he already knew it was Tenten probably running after him. She had a knack for always being there when he was in a bad mood.

"Neji," she called again this time she was walking (jogging) beside him. "Neji what's wrong with you? Did something happen?" she asked with a worried expression. "No," Neji growled, he didn't want to be rude to her but right now all he wanted was to have a good and civilized conversation with the Hokage. Demanding her to let him go find Hinata and bring her back, and threatening to go anyway if her answer was no. He needed to know what had happened to his cousin.

"Is it Hinata? Do you know anything about her yet?" Tenten hit the right spot for him. The spot that Neji was most vulnerable in. "No, I don't, but I intend to find out right now," he said with a deathlike tone. Tenten froze as what Neji said sunk in her mind.

'_Does Tsunade-sama know anything about Hinata? Is she hiding things?'_ Tenten thought as she ran to catch up to Neji again.

"Does Tsunade-sama know anything?" she asked him. Neji didn't stop or look at her his eyes were set on the Hokage tower and his mind determined to get his way.

"No, not that I know of. I'm planning on finding things out on my own, I don't care if she agrees with me or not," Neji said.

Tenten froze again this time with a smile on her face as she watched Neji's back as he made his way to the Hokage tower. So what he was really planning was to go find her, he was showing such emotions toward his cousin it was admirable. Many people wouldn't find that too surprising since they were cousins after all, they were family. But Tenten knew better, the Hyuuga's didn't bother with feelings toward each other, the only thing they cared for was power and rank within their clan. It would be really hard to find a Hyuuga like Neji or like Hinata.

"Neji wait up I'm going too," Tenten said as she ran to him. Neji stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at Tenten with a surprised look.

She took the chance and caught up with him. "I want to go find Hinata too, it's important to you, isn't it? Well I want to help you," Tenten said as she looked up at him. Neji looked down at her surprised, never had someone said something to him like that. No one but his cousin Hinata but he had refused her help when she had offered. And now he was regretting ever doing that because if he had accepted her help, maybe their relationship would have been different, maybe his words would have been strong enough to have made her stay.

He didn't want to make the same mistake, no one ever knew what fate was going to bring and he wanted to keep the people who were close to him, and right now Tenten was the closest he had to a real friend, or maybe she already was a real friend.

He looked at her one last moment before he nodded and made his way toward the Hokage tower again with Tenten walking beside him.

-Naruto

Naruto sat in front of Tsunade's office. He was waiting for her to give up and open the door to him like it was every morning. He still wasn't going to give up on Hinata, everyone else had but he wasn't. He didn't want to feel the feeling of guilt he felt every day he woke up. Knowing every day that it could be his fault that Hinata had disappeared.

"I'm still waiting here Granny! I won't leave until you open this door!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto what is you doing?" someone asked from behind him. Naruto looked behind himself and noticed Neji and Tenten standing there.

"Waiting for Old Granny Tsunade to open this door so I can persuade her to let me go find Hinata-chan," Naruto said in a serious tone. Tenten smirked and Neji nodded before he walked toward the door and knocked.

"Naruto! For the last time I will not let you come in! Stop trying, you're getting on my last nerve," Tsunade's annoyed voice echoed down the hallway.

"It's not Naruto. It is Hyuuga Neji and Tenten," Neji said. A moment passed before they heard some foot steps and the door open.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shizune asked as she let them in, including Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama I am here to ask for your permission to go find Hinata. It has been over a year since she left and I need to find out if she is alive or dead," Neji stated as he stood in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade who was sitting down looking through papers looked up at him with a serious face before answering with a simple, "No."

Neji sighed and closed his eyes again before opening them. He was about to say something but Tenten beat him to it. "Tsunade-sama with all due respect but Neji-kun has the right to get this mission. He is Hyuuga Hinata's cousin and it's been over a year since her disappearance. Her family has the right to know if she is either dead or alive."

Tsunade looked at her with a severe look but Tenten didn't look away and instead just kept looking her dead in the eye.

"I understand what you're saying but her father is the only one with the right to look for his daughter, since he is the leader of the Hyuuga clan and the father of Hyuuga Hinata. I do not have to give permission to anyone else to look for her, if her father thinks that it is best to not find her than lets leave it at that," Tsunade said before she looked back down at her papers.

"Tsunade-sama I am not asking you to go any longer. I will go with or without your permission," Neji said as he turned around to leave followed by Tenten. But a wide-eyed Naruto just stared at Neji as if he had grown horns.

"Neji you do know that once you step out of the village you will get attacked by the ANBU and you will be considered a traitor of the village," Tsunade said as she stared at his back steadily. "Along with anyone else that goes with you," she added.

"That is the price I will pay to find my cousin, to me she is more important," Neji said as he started to walk away.

Naruto stared after him mouth agape. "Did, ... did that just happen?" he asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe his own eyes and ears.

"I believe it did, Naruto you're in luck then prepare your things. You will be granted permission to go find Hinata, with Neji Hyuuga being team leader. Tenten will be accompanying you also but I do not want you to say anything to them yet. I want to see if they would truly do as they said to go find Hinata," Tsunade said as she stared at Naruto dead in the eye.

"Finally Granny!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of Tsunade's office.

"Are you sure about this?" Shizune asked Tsunade. Tsunade turned to her and nodded. She had been waiting for someone to do what Neji just did for some time, she knew at the end it was going to be him doing it. Though he had taken a lot longer than she thought he would.

Tsunade sighed and looked out the window behind her. She had her doubts in Hinata's survival also, Rin could be really violent at times and who knows what she was putting Hinata through.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§

There you have it! I hope you all liked it plz tell me what you think about the story so far!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank all of you for all the reviews! And I have a big surprise for most of you in this chapter! Also this is what you have all been waiting for! A twist to get Hinata back!**_ I made this chapter much longer then intended because I didn't want you guys to wait for another one for the big surprise. Make sure you read the author's note at the end of the chapter! It's very important! _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or some of the techniques used in this story.**

_**The Runaway Ninja**_

Hinata is in love with Naruto and confesses to him but he rejects her. She escapes the village and comes back some years later. Her changes will shock all and make a certain someone hate her at first sight, but will it stay that way? Will this someone not fall in love with her later on? Read to find out!

Chapter Eight

-Konoha

"You don't have to come Tenten, I don't want you to go through all this trouble and betray your own village just for me. Please stay," Neji said. He and Tenten were walking side by side toward the village entrance.

"I don't mind, I mean we're friends and this is what friends do. They help each other. It's important to you to find your cousin so I'm going to help you find her even if it means going through this," Tenten said with a smile as she looked up at Neji. Warmth ran through Neji at the sight of her smiling at him like that, he had never felt anything like it before so what he was feeling was a little confusing to him. But he was glad Tenten was going to go through this with him, he was going to need someone to be by his side.

"Thank you," Neji said in an almost inaudible tone. But Tenten heard him and she said, "Your welcome."

The rest of the way toward the village gate was quiet neither said anything and didn't have to for what they were going to face now wasn't going to be anything too easy. Konoha's ANBU was not something that they could go through very easily, Hinata had a chance because of Tsunade it was very probable she would have got caught had it not been for her.

As the two got near the gates two guards stepped out of the shadows blocking their way. Both of them had a grim expression on their face and were looking at Neji and Tenten's head protectors.

"Where do you think you're going? We haven't been informed of any missions to go out of the village yet," one of them said. Neji sighed and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and looking at the guard that had talked dead in the eye.

"We're going out," was all he said his stare never wavered as he looked at the guard. "I'm afraid I cannot let you do that without the Hokage's permission so I will ask you just once to turn around," the same guard said.

"We're going out whether you want us to or not so step aside," Tenten said as she took a kunai out of her bag of supplies. The guards tensed and both took a fighting stance, Neji just stood there not doing anything with his eyes closed. When he opened them again, his Byakugan was activated.

"We'll have to do this the hard way," he said as he prepared to charge at the guard. The guards chuckled and murmured something to each other before charging at the two Gennin.

Neji and Tenten stood their ground waiting for the guards, both had a smirk on their faces. The guard that did all of the talking went for Neji while the other one went for Tenten, at the same time both of them took a kunai out and threw it at them. The kunai's collided with Neji and Tenten's bodies, immediately after the contact Neji's and Tenten's body's disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind the guards' kunais.

"Dammit! It was a trick," one of the guards said as he brought his hand up to his mouth and whistled really loud. Immediately three guys wearing masks jumped in front of them. "What is it?" one of them asked. "Two Gennins are attempting to escape they went through us go find them before they get away," the guard ordered roughly.

The guys with masks nodded before they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-Neji

Neji and Tenten ran as fast as they could. It was really easy to get past the guards but it wasn't going to be easy to go through the ANBU that were probably out looking for them right now. Neji had a scowl on his face as he ran, they couldn't get caught this was his chance to go find Hinata.

Suddenly out of no where Tsunade appeared in front of them with a hand up and ordered, "Stop right there!" Neji and Tenten stopped surprised in a fighting stance. It was going to be impossible to get through Tsunade unless they tricked her.

Tsunade sighed and leaned against the tree she was standing next to. "I won't stop you," she whispered as she looked down at the ground. "I'm as worried about Hinata as you are, I might have sent her to her death. Rin, the woman I sent Hinata to is a ruthless trainer who has this special way of training. I don't know if it already started with Hinata but if Hinata didn't improve a little before Rin started with the real training then she might as well be dead. I have a mission for you two and for Naruto who is currently on his way over here. I want you to go find Hinata, Neji you're team leader anything happens and Tenten you're going to be in command. Here take this it will help you get to Rin's place faster," Tsunade said as she walked toward Neji, taking a scroll out and handing it to him.

Neji felt relief sore through his body as he took the scroll from Tsunade. Tenten looked from Neji to Tsunade with a confused look. "What are you talking about? Hinata left on her own? You helped her leave?" Tenten asked looking at Tsunade.

Neji sighed and said, "I'll explain everything to you on our way to find Hinata Tenten. Tsunade-sama I don't understand though why would you send Hinata to a person that could hurt her? She left the village to get away from everyone that had hurt her why send her to another person that's going to do the same?"

"Rin is a very good friend of mine, she went through something similar to what Hinata went through and lets say that what Hinata did has a lot in common with what Rin did many years ago. Rin would never hurt Hinata emotionally I'm sure of that, though physically I'm not so sure. Rin has a very extreme way of training, she probably trained Hinata before making her go into the first barrier of her training. A life and death situation that would have Hinata fighting for her life ever since the training starts. The second barrier is the same but much more difficult, on the third there's no way anyone would survive at all if they have not been trained by Rin. She will use her full power and attempt to kill you completely, if you don't know most of the tricks she'll use and predict the moves she makes there's no way you would survive. Right now Hinata is either in the first or the second if she's still alive."

"If she is still alive I don't want you to bring her back to the village if she doesn't want to. Remember Neji that she has reason to have left, and I don't want her to go back if she's not ready. And you're probably going to go through many difficulties before you get to her. Rin is very territorial. And when I say very territorial I mean it, she almost killed Shizune if I had not stopped her at the last minute," Tsunade said with a small smile.

Neji and Tenten gaped at her as if she was crazy. "You sent Hinata to a person like that!" Neji yelled angrily. Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes. "I did and I don't regret it, when Hinata is through with all of her training, and if she is alive by then, she's going to be the person she wants to be. I told you Rin went through something similar to what Hinata is going through, I cannot tell you about it but there is nothing Rin wouldn't do to help Hinata get what she wants. She has a soft spot for people like her," Tsunade said opening her eyes again and looking beyond Neji.

"Wait for me!" a desperate Naruto yelled. Tenten and Neji turned and saw Naruto running toward them.

"Well, you're group is complete Neji try not to let any of them die please. And also make sure you don't anger Rin if you find her," Tsunade said before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto stopped in front of Neji and Tenten panting and holding his side. "I had to get away from a group of ANBU that were trying to kill me! Had I not showed them a scroll Tsunade gave me I'd be dead by now," Naruto said as he stood up straight.

Neji sighed and opened the scroll that Tsunade gave him, he kneeled on the ground and put rocks on each corner. Tenten and Naruto kneeled next to him and stared at the parchment. The parchment had directions in it that were barely readable.

"What is that?" Naruto asked as he stared at the parchment closely. "These are the directions to find Hinata," Neji said. Naruto turned a confused face to him and Tenten one that clearly said she wanted an explanation.

"Nothing bad happened to Hinata when she left, at least I don't think so," Neji started as he rolled up the scroll and put it in his pocket. "Your rejection Naruto was the last straw for her. She was being mistreated by her father, no one in the village but me acknowledged her and her life was a living hell. That day she came crying to me begging me to help her leave the village and I agreed to help her, I couldn't refuse to her. That fight I had with Uchiha Sasuke was not just from coincidence, Hinata needed a distraction and so my fight was the solution. She almost managed to escape but Tsunade-sama found her." Naruto and Tenten stared at Neji with wide eyes. Neither could believe that Hinata had the courage to actually do that.

"Hinata told Tsunade-sama about her problems and she helped Hinata escape. She gave Hinata directions to go to the place we're going to. This woman Rin was to train Hinata and help her get enough courage to go back to the village and confront everyone. But as you heard Tenten the woman has a crazy way of training and for all we know Hinata could be dead right now. But I will not believe that until I see her dead," Neji said growling out the last part.

Tenten's eyes softened as she looked at Neji. He was probably feeling guilty right now, its no wonder he would always stay looking at the village gates for hours hoping that Hinata would go through them any day.

Naruto looked down at the ground with shame. Hinata was going through so many things and his rejection was one of the reasons for which she left. His hands turned into fists at his sides and he looked up at Neji with a determined look.

"I will find Hinata-chan and I will bring her back to the village. That's a promise," Naruto said to Neji. Neji sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto we can't bring her back unless she wants to go back. If she wishes to stay with that woman than we're going to leave her there, I want her to get what she wants even if it leaves me worried for the rest of my life," Neji said. Naruto's and Tenten's eyes widened with shock. They would have never expected something like this to come from Neji. This was the most emotional they had ever seen him before.

"Now lets go I don't want to waste anymore time," Neji said as he turned and started to run away to where the directions too him. Naruto and Tenten nodded and followed after him.

-Tsunade

Tsunade stared out of the window of her office and sighed. Shizune walked toward her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Tsunade nodded and went to sit down. "I'm just worried, I hope that Neji does find Hinata and that he finds her alive."

Shizune smiled and went to get some papers out of Tsunade's drawer. "Rin has a soft spot for people like Hinata. I'm very sure that though she will go hard on her she isn't going to kill her before Hinata has her dream come true," Shizune said. Tsunade sighed again and hoped against hope that Shizune was right.

-Neji

"Neji are we almost there?" Naruto asked. Neji stopped abruptly. The river that the directions said to follow a little south was right in front of them. His heart skipped a beat and he turned to Tenten and Naruto.

"This is the river, we're almost there. We just have to follow it south until we find a house," Neji said.

"Finally! Come on lets go I don't want to waste any time," Naruto said as he started to run.

"Naruto! Naruto! You're going the wrong way!" Tenten yelled after him. Neji smirked and started to run the opposite way that Naruto took. Naruto groaned and turned around, following Tenten and Neji.

'_Hinata please be okay for Neji's sake,'_ Tenten though as she looked at Neji's back. Though he didn't show it Tenten knew that Neji was nervous to see her cousin and knew that deep down he was scared that she might be even dead.

"Look!" Tenten said with excitement as she looked ahead. Not too far the roof of a house could be seen. _'I find it very weird though, that Tsunade-sama warned us about it being hard to get to the house, yet it has been so easy so far,'_ Tenten thought with a frown. Neji seemed to have noticed to for he was slowing down his pace.

"What's wrong? Why are we slowing down?" Naruto asked. "Tsunade-sama warned us that it would be difficult to get here Naruto, we have to be cautious as we get closer," Tenten answered. Naruto nodded and looked back at the house.

Neji's heart was beating fast. The house wasn't too far ahead, if the directions were right then meeting with Hinata wasn't so far away.

Neji tensed up, he could feel the presence of someone. "Byukugan!" he whispered as veins popped around his eyes and in his eyes. _'No one? It can't be I can feel it,'_ Neji though. The hairs at the back of his neck raised up, every instinct he had was telling him they were being watched.

"Neji," Tenten whispered. She had noticed it too, someone was watching them. "Lets keep going, we have to get to the house," Neji said. Naruto seemed lost and turned to Tenten for an explanation.

"Can't you feel it Naruto? Someone's presence, someone's watching us," Tenten said. Naruto's eyes widened, he finally noticed, the hairs at the back of his neck raised, though a little too late. He felt watched now, he felt like someone's easy pray.

Neji stopped suddenly startling Tenten and Naruto, the house was only about thirty yards away. "What is it Neji? The house isn't that far lets get going," Naruto said annoyed.

"Be quiet we're being watched. The person's probably waiting for us to get a little closer before doing something," Neji said. He was annoyed, he wanted to find out if Hinata was dead or alive and this person was stopping him. The person was probably that Rin woman, Tsunade didn't lie when she said it was going be hard to get there.

"You've got some sharp senses there boy. What are you doing here anyway I don't like people to trespass into my lands," a woman said angrily as she landed a few yards away from them. The woman had long black hair that reached her lower back and hazel eyes.

"Are you Rin?" Neji asked. The woman tensed up and she looked outraged. "How do you know that? Who sent you here?" she growled angrily.

"We're here from Tsunade-sama. We have a mission to find Hyuuga Hinata," Neji said. He was losing his temper, this woman was getting on his last nerve.

"Oh... Oh well that changes everything," the woman said. She was calm now, but her features changed. She looked sad. "Yes, I am Rin," she said as she started to walk toward the group. Neji tensed, and so did his two companions. If this woman was like what Tsunade had told them, then they were in big trouble if she started a fight.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked eagerly. Neji licked his lips, he was nervous he wanted to see his cousin. Tenten just stared at Rin, there was something about the woman that made her feel uncomfortable. But she doubted that anyone would be okay being anywhere near her.

"She's okay," the woman said coldly as she looked at Naruto. She then turned to Neji and smirked. "You must be her cousin, you two resemble each other around the eyes."

"I want to see her," Neji said his gaze never leaving Rin's. "I'm afraid you can't. You see I don't want anyone that can make her go back to that village see her. She's not even close to being done with her training and she almost died through the beginning of it. You seeing her will make her doubt if she wants to keep training and that is something I won't allow," Rin said coldly.

Tenten glared at Rin and stepped up. "Are you keeping her locked away? Does she not have a choice whether she wants to see her cousin or not. You can't just decide that she can't see any of her old friends," Tenten said angrily.

Rin glared at Tenten and said venomously, "No, she doesn't have a choice she made the choice of making me her sensei and ever since she accepted I tell her what to do and I give her permission to do what she wants to do. She's not ready to see any of her old 'friends' if that's really what you are. She'll probably break down and all that training that she went through would have been for nothing. You go tell that old woman Tsunade that Hinata is alright it's all you and her need to know."

"You have no right to make decisions for Hinata. I want to see her and I want to see her now so you bring me to her," Neji said angrily. Hinata was not this woman's pet, she could make her own choices. That was one of the things Hinata needed to learn, to make her own decisions.

"And you have no right of saying anything. Hinata came into my house looking for help and that's what she's going to get help and by you seeing her it's going to destroy all possibility of her wanting to stay. She's probably going to go back with you if she sees you thinking that she has trained enough and knows enough. She's not ready to go back yet, not even close her life would be just the same as before and her leaving the village wouldn't have made any difference."

Neji stared at Rin shocked. The woman might just be right. "Neji don't listen to her, she's probably done something terrible to Hinata," Naruto said as he shook Neji out of his shock.

"You must be that Naruto boy she told me about. I can't do anything to her that's more terrible then what you did," Rin said. Naruto gasped and stared at Rin with shock, so she knew.

"If you really care about her then you would leave her. I can assure you that she will be back," Rin said to Neji.

Neji just stood there looking at Rin thinking things over. He had to admit that Rin could be right, Hinata would definitely breakdown if she saw him, and according to Rin she was okay. _'Maybe I should just wait a little longer, Hinata won't break her promise,'_ Neji thought as he nodded twice before turning around and walking away.

"Neji! Are you just going to leave? We came to see Hinata and then you just leave," Tenten yelled after him. Neji didn't turn around he just kept walking. "She promised she'd go back, I trust her," Neji was all Neji said.

Tenten gave Rin one last glare before she turned and followed Neji. "I won't leave with out Hinata! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as four other Naruto appeared beside him. Naruto and his clones then charged at Rin who had an amused look on her face.

"Did Tsunade not warn you about me?" she asked as she jumped away from Naruto taking some grass from the ground as she did so. She landed swiftly and then did some hand seals, the grass turned into sharp senbon needles. She then three them at Naruto's clones and punched Naruto hard on the face.

"You have no chance little kid so you'd better leave," Rin said. Naruto stared at her in shock before standing up again. Neji and Tenten who had watched the whole scene couldn't help but be amazed at how graceful Rin fought. "I'll never give up!" Naruto said as he was about to charge at him again.

"Naruto! Lets go," Neji ordered. Naruto turned to look at Neji exasperated. But Neji's cold look stopped him from charging Rin and made him turn around to leave. Before he had even taken five steps Naruto turned around again and threw something at Rin, who easily caught it.

"What is this?" Rin asked. "It's from Old Granny Tsunade. She sent it to Hinata," Naruto answered before turning around and leaving. Rin smirked and turned around, walking back toward her house.

Neji looked back one last time at the house. He thought he saw someone peeking from the curtains of one of the windows but when he blinked and looked again there was no one there. _'Probably nothing,' _Neji thought as he turned and kept walking side by side with Tenten and Naruto.

-Hinata

Hinata sat at the living room table waiting for Rin to walk inside the house. Her hair had grown longer it now passed over her shoulders but it was cut in a way that made you think she'd have short hair if you looked at her from the front, but if you looked from the back you'd notice that her hair was longer. Her face hadn't changed a lot, though she looked wiser but her innocent look was still there. She was wearing what once was her old jacket, but it was now cut halfway ending about an inch under her breasts and the right sleeve was cut so that it reached her elbow. She was wearing her purple long sleeved shirt under the 'jacket' and her bluish purple pants, though they were a little tighter.

The front door opened and in came Rin with a grim expression, she was carrying a scroll in her hand. She looked at Hinata and asked, "Well you saw them what are you going to do now?"

Hinata gave Rin a determined look and answered, "I am going to keep training for as long as it takes. Though I would have liked to talk to my cousin. I see that he thinks that I haven't changed."

"I don't think that's it Hinata. I think that he knows that you've changed he just doesn't want to risk that your goal doesn't come true," Rin said. Hinata nodded with a smile, though she felt sad that she was only able to see her cousin from afar she a little glad. Though she would have been able to face him with no trouble, facing Naruto would have been a little different. But she was going to keep training for as long as Rin thought that she had to.

_**Four Years and Eight Months Later**_

An eighteen year old Hinata walked out into the gardens. She had changed a lot from the day when she first got there. Her physical and emotional abilities weren't the only ones that took a complete turn for the better but so did her appearance. The jacket that once covered most of her body was forgotten, now she wore a khaki long sleeved midriff, with a blue tank-top under it, she also wore stretchy blue capris pants. Her hair reached past her shoulder but she still had the same style at the top, from the front you'd think that she still had the same short hair she once had but from the back you'd see the long length. The only thing that would give away that she was Hinata were her eyes, they still held the innocence they always had.

She looked around and found Rin sitting on a tree branch looking out into the forest. She decided to join her since she had very important news to give her. When Hinata sat down next to Rin, Rin turned to her with a knowing smile.

"You think you're ready now?" she asked. Hinata looked at Rin and then at the forest before nodding her head.

"I want to go back, I'm ready to meet everyone again, though I wish you'd come with me," Hinata said. Rin laughed and turned back to the forest.

"I wish I could too Hinata but I can't. I don't want to leave my lands, I've lived to protect these lands for so long, I don't want to leave it behind," Rin said. Hinata just nodded, but she had a feeling that it went deeper than that.

"Though I wish you luck, I've grown fond of you this past years it will be very different without you," Rin said.

"I will come whenever I can," Hinata said with a smile. Rin smiled at Hinata and nodded. "I guess this is goodbye then."

Rin nodded and reached into her pockets. "Here, I've been waiting for you to tell me you're ready to leave for a few days now. It's from Tsunade I think it's what you need to get in the village without getting questioned by ANBU. And also here take this back I took it from you long ago in an attempt to cut off all your thoughts of going back to Konoha too early," Rin said as she gave Hinata a scroll and her Konoho head protector.

"Thanks," Hinata said with a smile as she took the things from Rin. Hinata put the scroll away and tied her head protector around her neck.

"Goodbye Rin," Hinata said as she gave her sensei a tight hug which to her surprise was returned. Rin smiled and jumped off the tree. "You better come and check on me from time to time or I'll go hunt you down in Konoha!" Rin called after Hinata. Hinata laughed and made her way into the house. She was going to get out the same way she came in...

§O§O§O§O§O§

there yall have it! It's the turning point! **Next chapter will be what you've all been waiting for!!! Hinata's return to Konoha!** Lol took me long enough! So there I'm sorry most of you wanted NEji and Hinata to meet but they will meet next chapter! Thank you all for all your reviews, your reviews are what keep this story going!! **Next chapter will be the one when the SasuXHina is gona start, I had to wait this long cuz during the time Hinata was away it was mainly bout her! But next chappy is what u guys hav bn waiting for, Hinata goes back she meets the angry Sasuke, her "proud" father, sees Naruto again, her precious cousin who helped her so much, and Tsunade the person who's going to change her life once again!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hehe I know most of you won't even read this and will go to see what's going to happen with Hinata and I hope ya'll like her entrance! In my opinion its cool lol!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or some of the techniques used in this story.**

_**The Runaway Ninja**_

Hinata is in love with Naruto and confesses to him but he rejects her. She escapes the village and comes back some years later. Her changes will shock all and make a certain someone hate her at first sight, but will it stay that way? Will this someone not fall in love with her later on? Read to find out!

Chapter Nine

-Konoha

Sunlight went through Neji's window hitting his face and awakening him. Neji opened his eyes slowly and blinked twice. He woke up with the same fluttering feeling he has had for the last few days. It was a feeling he hadn't had in a long time, ever since he gave up on sitting nearby the village gates everyday waiting for Hinata he hadn't felt like this. _'Maybe it means something, I think I'm going to go there today,'_ Neji thought.

He had been ignoring the feeling, but he couldn't ignore it any longer. He had a very strong feeling that today was the day, the day that Hinata came back. He had ignored it the last few days because he had been busy with some missions. Now that he was ANBU there were many high rank missions to take care of and his team was one of the ones that were sent the most having not ever failed a mission.

But somehow the feeling was stronger today, he felt as if his soul was trying to pull him to go and meet her. Neji sighed and got off his bed it was time to start the day. He had to meet his team first today and if there weren't any missions he would go spend the rest of his day at his favorite bench near the village gates.

-Naruto

'_What the heck is this feeling?'_ Naruto thought as he for the hundredth time that day rubbed his chest. Ever since he woke up that morning he had been feeling weird all over and his instincts kept telling him something was going to happen.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked from where he was sitting at Ichiraku's ramen place. Sakura, his fiancé, was sitting next to him with a worried expression. Only blind a person wouldn't have seen Sakura's get together with Naruto. Though she had always been drooling over Sasuke, it got old after a very long while. He just kept ignoring her, and every other fan girl, and focused on what was really important to him; his training. Sakura gave up on Sasuke and started paying more attention to Naruto eventually, and now she was his fiancé.

"Nothing it's just that I've got this feeling that something's going to happen today. I just can't put my finger on it," Naruto said before he grinned at her and gave her a thumbs-up. Sakura giggled and couldn't help but think that Naruto was spending a little too much time around Rock Lee and Gai-sensei.

-Sasuke

"Ten-thousand," Sasuke said with a smirk as he brought his foot down and panted heavily. He had done ten-thousand kicks with his right leg in only twenty-five minutes. It was a new record. He had his shirt off with beads of sweat running down his face and upper body.

"Now some punches," he decided as he started to punch the trunk that now had a wide bend on its trunk. Just as he was counting his twentieth one something caught his attention. Over the years it had become his morning routine to train three times a day unless he was off at a mission. He was now an ANBU along with his two other teammates. He couldn't help but frown at the thought of Sakura and Naruto. Though he had no feelings other than friendship with both he couldn't help but feel left out whenever he was around the two. All they did lately was get on his last nerves and annoy the hell out of him during missions.

All their talk was about their upcoming wedding, and they only included him in their conversations whenever they argued over something stupid like the color the decorations should be, how many people should attend, who should be invited, and more none sense that Sasuke didn't really care about.

Someone's presence caught Sasuke's attention and he stopped punching the tree trunk. He looked behind him at a tree branch. There leaning against the trunk was Tenten with three kunais in her right hand. Sasuke sent her a questioning look but she just grinned and mouthed 'Lee' before jumping off probably looking for him. Sasuke sighed and turned back to his trunk with a shake of his head. During the last few days he had encountered Lee or Tenten during his morning training. The first day he saw Lee he had explained that Tenten needed help with her training because she was trying to learn a new jutsu that was causing her some problems. And knowing Tenten, it probably had to do with any different kinds of weapons.

He resumed his training again his thoughts going back to his teammates. Even though he didn't want to admit it, the real reason why he was finding Naruto and Sakura annoying was because secretly he wanted to have someone like that. Not for a relationship or anything no he didn't want a relationship with a girl and least of all marry one. He just wanted to have someone to talk to that wouldn't laugh at him like Naruto probably would if he told him anything, or pity him like Sakura probably would but someone who would understand him. Naruto found that person first than Sasuke and that's something that also bothered him, he was always first at everything.

A few hours later Sasuke decided that he had enough training for the morning and decided to go out walking for a while. He picked up his shirt and started to walk further away from the village deep in thoughts about how his life would be like once his brother Itachi wasn't walking the Earth.

After a few minutes of walking Sasuke sat down in a comfortable spot under the shade of a tree and leaned against its trunk. He sighed and looked up at the sky, he had no intention of going back to the village anytime soon so he just closed his eyes and decided to take a short nap.

-Hinata

Hinata sat down staring into the river. She had left Rin's house some time ago and had been following the river North for a while until she decided to sit down. She wasn't tired or anything but she was deep in thought. She couldn't help but think of everyone's reaction once she got back to the village.

It wouldn't be a surprise for her if once she was back at her home and was face to face with her father, he would give her the news that she had been disowned and Hanabi was the new heir. It was exactly what she was expecting and he would probably demand for an explanation for her and then try to come up with some punishment that he would be expecting her to have. But if that was going to happen, which probably was in her opinion, she would just not do it. She didn't have the curse that all the branch members had, she wasn't going to get killed if she disobeyed so there was no reason for her to take punishment she didn't deserve.

The surprise she had in store for him was going to be even bigger, Hanabi was probably really strong by now if her father had been training her as hard as he always had. But Hanabi couldn't stand a chance against Hinata, she was sure of it. If Hinata had been able to survive through Rin's harsh training, she would be able to survive everything else. But her father's reaction wasn't the one that she was awaiting for the most, it was her cousin's. He was probably going to be very surprised at her changes specially physically. The first thing he would probably take in and disapprove of was her clothing. Hinata giggled at the thought of Neji glaring away any guy who would dare look at her for longer than necessary.

But she was also curious to know how Naruto would react about seeing her. She was completely over him now, she had no fear of facing him unlike it was a few years ago when he and his cousin along with Tenten went to find her. She smiled as the memory came back to her, each day after that she trained harder and learned faster. Rin had actually thrown her off a cliff once to see what she'd do in a situation like that, Hinata ended up with a broken arm only but was able to hold onto the cliff and climb it anyway.

Hinata lay back and sighed staring up at the clouds. She was a little nervous of going back but not that much, she wasn't the shy little girl that she once was. She wasn't going to let anyone push her around anymore. She turned on her side to look back at the river and felt something in her pocket. She blinked twice and before realizing that the scroll Rin had given her was in there. She took it out of her pocket and sat up looking at the scroll with curiosity. Though she knew it was her pass back to Konoha easily she didn't know what was in it. Curiosity getting the best of her she opened it up slowly, a note fell out of it before she unrolled it completely. She picked it up and read it.

_Hyuuga Hinata this scroll is your pass to go back into Konoha safely without any trouble from the ANBU. It's a scroll with the descriptions of a mission that would make you ANBU once you were done with it. It might be surprising but if you were able to survive Rin's training then believe me you're ready to be ANBU. All you need to do is sign it with your blood to make it valid so please do so before stepping foot past the Konoha village gates. This is what I had to do to keep your father from giving me some trouble._

_Good luck_

_Tsunade_

Hinata read the letter three more times with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she was reading. "Me . . . ANBU . . . " she whispered to herself as a small smirk tugged at her lips. She quickly dropped the note and opened up the scroll reading its contents. It explained briefly a mission to go into enemy territory and spy to get vital information needed by the Hokage. Hinata smirked at Tsunade's wisdom, she was always a step in front of everything.

"Scratch being disowned if my father knew this," Hinata said with an even wider smirk. This meant for a change of plans, she didn't have to deal with her father's wrath any more now she had to deal with a father full of pride. Hinata laughed as an image of her father looking down at her with pride appeared in her mind. _'Too bad it's not going to work that way father. You'll get as much as you gave me when I was at Konoha, coldness and hatred,' _Hinata thought bitterly. She wasn't going to forgive her father for all the humiliation he put her through.

"It's time I kept moving, I don't want to get there too late and it's still going to be a few hours of walking before I get there," Hinata told herself as she rolled up the scroll and stood up. She picked up the note that came with the scroll and crunched it up throwing it in the river before she turned away and made her way back to her village . . . Konoha.

§s§s§s§s§s§s

Unknown to Hinata a few miles away a group of Cloud Ninja were picking up their camp. "Do you think we'll have luck this time? Last time one of our men got killed attempting to kidnap a Hyuuga," one of the men said. The others glared at him but the one who appeared to be team leader turned to the river with a look of hatred in his eyes. "This time we won't mess up, we're going to get what we want," he said with confidence.

Something that was making its way to their side of the shore caught the man's eyes. He stooped down and picked a piece of paper from the water. He opened it up carefully not wanting to destroy it before examining what was inside it. When he had opened it up the letters were barely readable but he managed. A grin spread across his face when he was done, he turned to his man with a satisfied smirk.

"I think we're in luck today!" he said with a wicked look on his face. The men turned to him confused, their leader read what was in the paper to them and the men cheered and laughed when he was done. The same girl who they had attempted to kidnap many years ago was being addressed by the note and if their guess was right she wasn't in the village.

-Hinata

Hinata heard cheers from the distance. She looked back behind her and frowned, something was wrong. This place was supposed to be deserted because Rin made sure no one but her came this way. _'Maybe she's in trouble,'_ Hinata thought as she turned around. She didn't hesitate to start to run back from where she had just come from. She had to go check on her sensei and make sure that she was alright.

"Dammit what if it's too late?" Hinata asked herself as she picked up her pace. "No, I can't think that way I have to stay positive. Rin is strong, there aren't many who can defeat her," Hinata told herself.

After a few minutes of running Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. She smirked to herself and closed her eyes as veins popped around them. She was being surrounded by about ten men. _'Maybe it's too late for Rin,'_ Hinata couldn't help but think as she opened her eyes, the veins disappearing.

"Well look at this, we truly are in luck today she came right to us," someone said. Hinata didn't move she just stood where she was looking straight not a wave of fear appearing in her features.

A knife zoomed past Hinata scratching her cheek slightly. Her smirk never left her face, as ten Cloud Ninja made themselves visible to her. "What are you smiling about? You're about to die," one of them said.

Hinata turned her head to the one that talked and stared at him dead in the eye. "You'll be first," she told him before she disappeared. The men quickly tensed up and looked around cautiously. "You don't stand a chance so stop hiding! It's ten against one," the same guy growled out angrily. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous the way she had looked at him before she disappeared would have made a normal man break down in fear.

"But I do against you," someone whispered in the man's ear before he felt hands on his head and then everything went black. He was dead Hinata had twisted his neck.

"There she is get her," their leader yelled as all the man went after Hinata. Though Hinata was fast she wasn't fast enough to dodge a kunai that hit her in the shoulder. She slowed her pace for a second but that second made the difference as someone grabbed her from the back threatening her with a knife to the neck.

"Like he said before you killed him, you stand no chance," their leader said as he stepped in front of Hinata. He smirked at her and ran his thumb along her jaw line. He roughly made her look up at him making her growl in rage. "You have soft skin, I don't think anyone would mind if we played with you a little bit before we took you to our village," he said dangerously.

"Over my dead body," Hinata said angrily before she spat in his face. The leader inhaled sharply as he removed the spit from his face. Without warning his hand shot out and slapped Hinata across the face. "You little bitch," he said angrily. Hinata gasped in surprise before she growled in rage and elbowed the man holding her. The impact made the man drop his guard for a second giving her the chance to kick their leader. The other men didn't waste time for her to do anything else as they charged at her, but she was prepared for them.

"Guardian of Eight Divination Seals: Sixty-four Strikes!" Hinata yelled with two of her fingers close to her mouth. Her arms then started to move in all directions with chakra coming out of her hands slashing everything that came near her. It was her ultimate defense technique, one that only Naruto and her teammates had ever seen before, it was her unique jutsu.

The men screamed out in pain as Hinata's chakra slashed through them. Hinata kept her concentration with her eyes open, her 360 degree vision giving her sight to be able so to see all around her without moving her eyes. After a moment she stopped herself and her eyes went back to normal. She looked around and noticed none of the men were still alive, she smirked and was about to start back toward Rin's place had her voice not stopped her.

"I see that you heard them too. Too bad you got here before I did," Rin said as she jumped from a tree branch and landed in front of Hinata. Hinata sighed in relief at the sight of Rin and said, "I thought that they had got to you."

Rin inhaled sharply in indignation and said, "If I hadn't been able to handle them what chance would you have. They were lucky you got to them first I would have tortured them to death."

Hinata smiled at Rin and couldn't help but feel bad at leaving her. All the years she had spent with her had created an unbreakable bond between the two and Hinata didn't want to leave her behind.

"I know exactly what you're thinking, you want me to go with you. I already told you Hinata I have to stay behind I won't leave my lands behind," Rin said annoyed.

Hinata just nodded but didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say at the moment. "Now you better go or you won't make it before nightfall," Rin said. Hinata smiled and nodded she was about to turn around but Rin stopped her with her voice. "Hinata here I want you to have this."

Hinata turned back to look at Rin confused. Rin just smirked and walked toward her with her hand outstretched. Hinata looked at what was in her palm and gasped in surprise. It was a necklace with a red jewel on it, exactly like the one that Naruto wore around his neck. She remembered that he had said it had been a gift from Tsunade and that it had once belonged to the First Hokage.

"Wh-What is that?" Hinata asked. "Well obviously it's a necklace. But it's not just any necklace like my old friend Tsunade's necklace this necklace once belonged to the First. He gave it to me the same day that he gave Tsunade's hers, don't ask me why though it's a long story and I don't feel like remembering those old days," Rin said. Hinata was hesitating Rin noticed with a smile. "Take it, its of no use to me anyway and I would like you to have it. That way one day you will remember me once I'm gone."

Hinata looked at Rin one more time before taking the necklace from her palm. She put it around her neck and it fell under her head protector which was around her neck also. "Thank you Rin-sama," Hinata said with a bow. Rin just nodded and turned around to leave but before she did she said to Hinata, "Don't forget to come visit!"

Hinata smiled one last time at Rin before she turned around and started to head back to where her village awaited her.

-Neji

Neji sat down with his elbows on his knees and his head against his palms. He was sitting on his favorite bench staring intently at the gate. The feeling from this morning was still there just as strong as it was when he woke up.

"Neji?" someone asked from behind. Neji turned his head to acknowledge Tenten. She was panting a little which lead him to believe she had just finished training with Lee.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as she sat down next to him. She had changed over the years. Though she was still with her hair in two buns her body was bigger and fuller. She looked stronger than she was some years ago.

"Waiting for Hinata," Neji stated as he turned back to the village gates. Tenten sighed at Neji's response. "You still believe that she will be back?" she asked. Neji frowned at Tenten's statement. Of course he still did his cousin made a promise to him and he was sure that she was going to fulfill it.

"Yes, I still believe she will be back and I have a feeling she'll be back today," Neji stated. Tenten nodded and smiled at him and said, "Okay then lets wait for her together. If today's the big day then I want to be there to see her entrance." Neji nodded and leaned back against the bench his eyes still on the gate.

-Hinata

Hinata slowed her pace to a walk. She was close to the village, very close only a few minutes away. As she kept walking she felt a presence nearby, she was walking right to it. But that didn't stop her from keeping on walking it was probably some guard looking around or someone training. As Hinata approached she heard some rustling the person probably stopped what he or she was doing in alert. Hinata sighed and kept walking but tensed when a kunai flew past her head for the second time that day.

She looked to where it had come from and saw someone glaring at her. He had spiky raven black hair and cold onyx eyes. Hinata glared at him but ignored him pointing at her head protector which was around her neck before looking back to where she was going. "Idiot," she mumbled to herself before she sped up before the guy could have a second thought about attacking her again.

-Sasuke

Sasuke stood up abruptly, there was someone coming his way. He looked to where the person was coming from and noticed it was someone he'd never seen before. He glared at her before he took a kunai out and threw it at her purposely missing. Successfully gaining her attention Sasuke couldn't help but be surprised at what he saw.

There looking back at him were a pair of lavender white eyes glaring at him angrily. A memory of those same eyes glaring at him appeared in his head as he gazed at her.

_Flashback_

"_Get out of my way you damn Uchiha! Ugh, you always have to be in my way when I least want you there!" She yelled at him angrily. She stood up and pushed him out of the way and started running again._

_End Flashback_

His glare intensified, he would recognize that angry glare anywhere and more to his annoyance she pointed at her head protector which was around her neck and looked at him as if she was dumb. Though she said it in a low voice he got infuriated when he heard her quietly call him an idiot.

He was about to stop her but it was too late she had already started at a run toward the village. _'You're not getting away that easily. I'm getting even with you even if it took this long to do it,'_ Sasuke thought angrily as he went after her. To anyone it would have seemed rather dumb to hold a grudge against someone for something so simple for that long, but for Sasuke it was different. She had insulted his clan when she said that and they were all dead except for him and his brother, that statement had been very personal to him.

-Hinata

He was following her she noticed as she slowed her pace near the village gates. As she walked there she remembered that she had forgot to sign the scroll with her blood, she quickly took it out opened it up and cut her thumb signing it at the square where she was supposed to.

"Where do you think you're going," someone said from behind her. Hinata turned around surprised. She couldn't believe he had caught up to her this quickly.

She turned around to glare at the guy and to her surprise as she turned he was just a few inches away from her they were almost touching. _'What the hell? I didn't feel him behind me,'_ Hinata thought in shock. But she got over it quickly and shoved the scroll at the idiot's face. "I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone," she said through her teeth as she rolled up her scroll and looked back up at him.

To her surprise he was looking at her as if he didn't believe what he had just read. "She sent **you **to do something like **that**?" he asked in disbelief. Hinata smirked at him and crossed her arms against her chest looking at him with a superior look.

"And you know who I am?" she asked him coldly. "Of course I do you're that Hyuuga girl that left many years ago," he said with disinterest. "But why would she send you of all people to do something like that. You're so . . . weak," he added.

Anger flared through Hinata when she heard him say that. But then as she glared at him she finally recognized who he was. With a chuckle she leaned toward him looking at him closely. "She sent me because no one other than me could do a mission of this importance, you damn Uchiha," she said. With that she turned on her heel and walked closer to the gates. She could feel his eyes looking at her with shock and hatred but didn't care, she felt the same way toward him anyway.

As she neared a guard walked out in front of her stopping her from getting through. "State your business here," he said to her coldly.

Hinata threw her scroll at him harder than she had to making him struggle a little to catch it. The guard read through it and looked back at her with a nod of the head. Though he was trying to hide it Hinata could tell that he was shocked.

Hinata took her scroll from him and started to walk through the gates.

-Neji

Neji's heart started to beat faster when he noticed the gates being opened. He could feel Tenten beside him tense also.

"Neji you think it's her?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded jerkily not really paying attention. Just as a glimpse of the person came to view two people stepped in front of Neji and Tenten. Neji looked up angrily to see Sakura and Naruto's grinning faces.

"It's good that we found you two together, that way we won't have to look all over for you two. Here its an invitation to the wedding," Sakura said happily as she gave Neji and Tenten both an envelope. Naruto was glowing with happiness as Tenten smiled up at the two, but his face turned to confusion along with Sakura's when Neji stood up abruptly.

He looked like he was about to kill the two. "Get the hell out of the way," he said angrily as he tried to look behind them. The gates were starting to close and he could only see a little bit of the person that walked through. The person was female.

"What the hell is your problem," Naruto asked angrily as he glared at Neji. Sakura was glaring at him too.

Neji pushed them both to the side roughly and his breath caught. There looking around herself was an older version of Hinata. He stared wide eyed at his cousin, there were many people looking at her too and some had even dropped their things in shock.

"Hinata," Neji whispered. The name caught Naruto's attention and he without a second thought followed Neji's gaze. He's mouth dropped open at the sight. An older Hinata stood there with a smirk on her face and one hand on her hip as she looked around. She wasn't wearing the huge jacket that she used to wear before, instead she was wearing revealing clothes that he thought he would never see her in. Tenten was looking at Hinata with shock and amazement. A smile tugged at her lips, Hinata had made a change for the better she noticed.

Sakura noticing the reaction of Naruto turned to glare at whatever he was looking at and gasped in surprise. "Who? What? Is that . . . Is that Hinata?" she asked in disbelief.

Neji's shocked face turned into a frown as he took her image in more closely. He looked around and didn't, at all, like the reaction his cousin was getting from some of the guys that were looking at her. Hinata started to walk forward she apparently hadn't noticed them. Suddenly people started to walk toward her blocking her from their view. Neji growled and started to walk toward the group of people. But when he got there Hinata was gone and the people where murmuring excitedly with each other. He looked around frantically and caught her looking at him but then she turned away and walked into the busy street where everyone was walking to see what all the trouble was about.

-Hinata

As soon as she walked in everyone's attention was on her as she had expected. She smirked as she stopped and looked around letting everyone know that she was back. Some people had stopped as if time had stopped and were looking at her with wide eyes and disbelief. They probably didn't remember who she was though, they probably were just surprised to see someone with the Hyuuga trademark; her white eyes.

She looked around, she didn't really recognize many people either, she never did get out much, other than to train before when she lived there. She started to walk forward as the people started to surround her with curiosity. _'Annoying,'_ Hinata thought narrowing her eyes as the circle around her grew closer to her she decided to just ignore them and go straight to the Hokage. She did some hand seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke making some people squeal in delight. Hinata just rolled her eyes when she reappeared a distance away from there, she then noticed with surprise someone who was roughly moving people out of his way.

"Neji," she said to herself. He then turned to look at her as if he had heard her call him, their eyes locked for second and Hinata's heart bursted out with happiness. It was her cousin, she was finally looking at him after so many years. She felt her eyes get watery and quickly turned away walking away from him into the mob of people who were trying to see what was going on. She didn't want to cry in front of him and show him weakness, it would just show him that she hadn't really changed at all and she didn't want that.

-Sasuke

"Are you sure it was her?" Tsunade asked an annoyed Sasuke. Sasuke had quietly gone into the village to tell the Hokage about Hinata's come back. He was still fuming at her words, he felt like breaking her neck. A smirk made its made to his lips as he thought of all the ways that he wanted to kill her.

"Yup, it's her alright Tsunade-sama," Shizune said as she looked out the window. Tsunade went to see what Shizune was talking about and noticed someone making their way to the building. She had shoulder length raven black hair but her eyes were a dead give away that she was Hinata.

"I see," Tsunade said with a mischievous smile as she turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her for a moment before he realized that Tsunade was going to use him for something. Sasuke groaned and said rather annoyed, "What is it?"

-Hinata

Hinata stepped into the Hokage tower receiving many questioning looks from the ninja that were in there probably waiting to be given a mission. They were looking at her with curiosity. Nothing much had changed from the last time she had been there. The place looked the same though there were some new ornaments here and there.

She made her way up the stairs to the Hokage's office without sparing anyone a second glance. She knew many of them were taking it the wrong way as many snorted and some even dared insult her but she just ignored them all. She wasn't in the mood to provoke a fight the first day that she got there. Some of Rin's attitude had obviously rubbed off on her.

Once she reached Tsunade's office she knocked twice and waited for Tsunade to tell her to go in. But to her surprise the door was opened by a smiling Shizune who moved out of the way to let her through.

"Welcome back Hinata-san," she said as she closed the door. Hinata smiled warmly at her in recognition and turned to Tsunade who was looking at her in a strange way. She also noticed as she looked around that Sasuke was in the room looking out the window with a not so friendly look on his face.

"I see that you're finally back," Tsunade said. Hinata smiled warmly and bowed to her as she walked up to her and gave her the scroll. Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise when she noticed part of a red jewel under Hinata's head protector. She was going to talk to Hinata about it later. "You just came from a mission and are about to get ready for another one," Tsunade said happily as she took the scroll and placed it in front of her.

Hinata looked at her confused and asked, "What do you mean another mission?"

Tsunade beamed at her and then at Sasuke who was glaring daggers at Tsunade. "Well you see I want to see if you're ready to take on high rank missions which are mostly performed by the ANBU. Since you're ANBU now I want to test your capablity and this is the perfect way. There is someone that I would like you to escort back to his village. It should be a very easy compared to what you just came from and should take no time at all. I want you to do this mission with Sasuke so that he can evaluate your performance and tell me what he thinks about your abilities," Tsunade said.

"What?!" Hinata asked as she turned to Sasuke who was now glaring at her. "Why him?" she asked angrily turning away from him. Tsunade frowned and said in a harsh tone, "Because I said so. Now both of you get ready because you're both leaving today."

Hinata's eyes widened and she said, "Today? Can't it be tomorrow?" Tsunade's look softened when she noticed what Hinata meant. She wanted to meet the people she left behind most probably. "Sorry Hinata but it has to be today. But this mission shouldn't take long, you've waited so long to see them you can probably wait a little longer." Tsunade said.

Hinata nodded twice before she turned around and left. "Today out of all the days. And why with him of all people," Hinata muttered angrily to herself as she walked away from the office. "It was probably him that suggested it to Tsunade just to get back at me for what I said," Hinata said as she turned to walk down the stairs.

"Keep dreaming, I would rather spend time with anyone else but you," Sasuke said coldly from behind her. Hinata whirled around angrily only to find herself inches away from him...again.

Hinata backed away quickly and said sarcastically, "Am I that interesting that you always have to get so close to me?"

"You're less interesting than an insect," Sasuke replied as he walked ahead of her with a smirk.

"If I'm of that little interest I can just imagine how interesting you would be," she said sarcastically before disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving an annoyed Sasuke staring at the smoke she left behind.

§_s_§_s_§_s_§s§s§s§

There you all go!! I hope ya'll liked it I tried my best! Lol but seeing Neji and the others is going to wait until I put a little more sasuXhina sorry if you wanted to see what happens when she sees her father again! Its gona happen til later I promise! By da way dis is the longst chapter I've written! Over 6000 words! Lol dats a lot considering they're usually about 2300!


	10. Chapter 10

here's da next chappie for **_The Runaway Ninja_** sorry it took so long to update! I will update sooner from now on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or some of the techniques used in this story.

__

The Runaway Ninja

Hinata is in love with Naruto and confesses to him but he rejects her. She escapes the village and comes back some years later. Her changes will shock all and make a certain someone hate her at first sight, but will it stay that way? Will this someone not fall in love with her later on? Read to find out!

Chapter Ten

-Neji

Neji was running as fast as he could toward the Hokage tower and to his annoyance so were Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten. Though he wouldn't mind if it was only Tenten she wasn't as annoying as the other two.

"Are you sure that was Hinata? I mean the Hinata I remember wasn't like that at all, she had less curves, and her hair was short, an-"

"Naruto shut up! Yes, that was Hinata I would recognize my cousin anywhere. Now shut up before I lose my patience and erase your existence from this world," Neji said angrily. He didn't want Naruto around him, after what he did to Hinata they weren't in the best of terms.

"Don't tell me to shut up who do you think you are?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Naruto for once be quiet nobody is interested in listening to you right now," Sakura said who was also annoyed. Naruto didn't say one more word after that until they reached the Hokage's office.

Tsunade's smile turned to a frown when four of her ANBUs barged into her office. She had been talking to Shizune about how each thought Hinata and Sasuke's mission would turn out.

"What do you want? You can't just walk in here," Tsunade said annoyed as she abruptly stood up from her chair.

"Has Hinata come here?" Neji asked ignoring the explanation that Sakura and Tenten had began to say.

"Yes, she has and has left the village in a mission with Uchiha Sasuke now, please leave I have things to do," Tsunade said with a sigh.

Neji glared at Tsunade before he ran out of the office, he didn't want to miss the chance to speak to his cousin before she left once again. _'That woman probably did it on purpose,'_ Neji couldn't help but feel anger toward Tsunade. Hinata had finally come back and she sends her off right away as if she hadn't been gone long enough.

Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto, and Tenten were all staring out the door where Neji had just run out of.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked angrily startling everyone in the room. Tsunade sighed and sat down on her chair, she knew this was coming sooner or later but she hadn't expected it to be this soon.

"I don't need to explain myself to anyone now all of you leave I have work to do," Tsunade said as she pulled more paperwork toward her.

"Naruto come on lets go," Sakura said as she pulled her fiancé out of the office followed by Tenten. Naruto began to struggle but one look from Sakura was enough to calm him down. He gave Tsunade one last look before he walked out of the office.

Tsunade sighed and turned to Shizune who had stayed quiet all this time. "You think he'll get to her before she's able to leave?" Shizune asked as she looked back at Tsunade.

"No, they're probably already gone. Hinata didn't have a chance to unpack whatever she brought and Sasuke, knowing how reliable he is, must have a bag packed already waiting for him at his apartment," Tsunade said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Yes, that's true," Shizune said as she nodded her head sharply and pointed at Tsunade's mountain of paperwork.

-Neji

"Those two already left, they seemed to be in a hurry," a guard informed an annoyed Neji. Neji nodded once and ran a hand through his hair. There was no point in going after them now, they had already left the village which meant that they were going to be unreachable since he didn't know which way they had left.

"Okay, thanks," Neji said politely before he turned and started to walk away. He closed his eyes for a second before he opened them again and decided to go inform Hiashi about Hinata's arrival.

-Hinata and Sasuke

"I have never seen you before here pretty lady how is that possible? I barely ever miss anything and somehow I have missed seeing you in Konoha," an elderly man with a heart shaped bald spot on his head, wearing a bright blue kimono said while wiggling his eyebrows at Hinata.

Hinata ignored him and kept walking. She wasn't in the mood to talk to an old pervert wanna-be. _'I could be doing something more useful than escorting an old man to his village, and we have to take him to the Hidden Village of the Cloud of all places. I just killed a bunch of them and now I'm being sent to their hide out! I just hope this mission doesn't take too long considering how far the Hidden Village of the Cloud is,'_ Hinata thought with an annoyed sigh. She frowned and turned to look at Sasuke who hadn't said a thing ever since they set off.

"And with him of all people," Hinata murmured to herself as she turned her glare to the path ahead.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" the old man asked while getting a little _too_ close to her. Hinata glared at him before walking ahead.

Sasuke stubbornly kept his gaze ahead, without looking at Hinata or the old man who was trying to flirt with her. _'Of all people I'm stuck with a burden of a ninja and a perverted old man. Why couldn't that woman send someone else to do this mission? I have better things to do than this.' _

"Now why are you so hasty my dear, don't be shy-"

"Why were ANBU sent to escort you to your village? Is it so important that Jounins couldn't escort you?" Hinata asked annoyed. This got Sasuke's attention for he too had at some point wondered about that.

"Well you see I am not very welcome into my village. I did a terrible thing many years ago and I was sent away. Now that I'm going back I asked the Hokage for protection against the village's military power, just in case I need it," the old man said sounding serious.

"Oh," Hinata said. She understood what he meant, for she had at some point been a little unsure about being welcomed back warmly.

"And just two Konoha ANBU are going to be able to take on so many Cloud ninjas?" Sasuke asked indifferently.

"Well, I'm almost 100 percent positive that we won't get attacked, but you know I have to take precaution," the old man said.

"What is your name?" Hinata asked seriously, she didn't know but something told her that she needed to know.

The old man hesitated before answering, "You don't need to know my name. All you need to know is what Tsunade-sama told you."

Hinata smirked and closed her eyes. The old man was hiding something, and it was obvious. And considering how he had almost completely ignored Sasuke, and how Tsunade insisted on sending her on a mission, to the Cloud of all places, that it had something to do with her, that much was a little obvious. The only question was, why Tsunade wanted to test her so fast and couldn't wait any longer. She understood that Tsunade needed to know Hinata's level of fighting, but she couldn't help but feel suspicious. Maybe Tsunade knew about the ambush she had gone through just this morning.

Hinata frowned and shook her head. _'No, that's impossible she couldn't have. I doubt that she would be keeping track of everything I did all these years, with a village to run,'_ Hinata thought. But the idea for some reason didn't sound too unreasonable to her.

Sasuke felt the change in his female companion. Hinata had dropped her guard down. _'What a shame, a ninja should know to never do that,'_ Sasuke thought with a smirk. Maybe coming on this mission wasn't that bad, now he had a chance to change Tsunade's idea of making Hinata an ANBU if he gave a terrible report on her. It would be the perfect vengeance for the way he insulted his family. Without realizing it Sasuke too dropped his guard as he started thinking about the horrible things he could write on his report for Tsunade. The smirk never left his face.

-Mysterious Old Man

_'Good, both these idiots dropped their guard. Just a little further away from the village and I can remedy for that mistake I did many years ago. I'm going to bring the Byakugan to the Cloud!'_

-Tsunade

"What's wrong Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked her teacher. Tsunade seemed more distracted from her work than she usually was.

Tsunade blinked and looked up at Shizune. She closed her eyes and said, "I just can't help this feeling I have that sending Hinata on that mission was a bad idea."

"I warned you against it Tsunade-sama. The Cloud have been after the Byakugan for a long time and I doubt they will miss the chance to get it," Shizune said earnestly.

Tsunade glared at Shizune before crossing her arms and putting her feet on her desk. _'I know she's right but I just have to trust Sasuke and Hinata's abilities,'_ Tsunade thought with a sigh.

-Hinata

"I'm tired lets rest," the old man said after hours of walking. Hinata was brought out of her thoughts with a start and turned around to see that the old man was already sitting up against a tree. She looked over at Sasuke who was frowning deeply and walking over to a nearby tree.

_'I wonder what his problem is. Doesn't he ever stop frowning?'_ Hinata thought as she sighed and walked back to help make camp. Even though both men didn't seem inclined to do so at the moment.

A few hours later it was dark, there was a fire going and the three of them were drinking tea. The tea was good Hinata noticed, though it was nothing compared to the tea that Rin used to make.

"So tell me about yourselves. What cool ninja abilities do you two have?" the old man asked innocently. Sasuke glared at the old man before taking another sip of his tea. His vision became blurry for a moment but he blinked it off thinking it was nothing.

Hinata just stayed quiet and blinked rapidly, her eyes were getting watery. Her head started hurting and she put her tea down rubbing her head. It was beginning to hurt a little. The old man just kept smiling at her and Sasuke and she couldn't help but feel like she had just fallen into a trap. She turned to look at Sasuke and found him staring at her in shock.

"Is something wrong Uchiha?" Hinata asked. But the moment she finished she closed her eyes sharply as a sharp bang of pain attacked her head. She held her head in her hands and opened her eyes blinking rapidly the pain was too much her vision was becoming blurry from it. She looked at Sasuke again and saw him angrily saying something to the old man. But her hearing was gone, she couldn't hear anything. And then she finally realized it, she had fallen into the old man's trap!

The last thing she saw before her vision was filled with darkness was Sasuke who was falling down just as she was falling.

The old man chuckled as he walked over to check their pulses. "Ninjas these days aren't as careful as they should be," the old man said with an evil smirk. But unknown to him he was being watched from very far away.

So what do you guys think?! I know it took me months to update and when I do I bring up this crappy thing but please deal with me for now next chapter I promise is going to be full of information on what is going on and much longer! Thank you so much to those that reviewed it's you guys that keep the story going!


	11. Chapter 11

Well here's da next chappie for _**The Runaway Ninja**_ hope you all enjoy it! I will start updating more regularly now, it won't take as long as it used to!

_Hinata_

_**Hinata's clone**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or some of the techniques used in this story.**

_**The Runaway Ninja**_

Hinata is in love with Naruto and confesses to him but he rejects her. She escapes the village and comes back some years later. Her changes will shock all and make a certain someone hate her at first sight, but will it stay that way? Will this someone not fall in love with her later on? Read to find out!

Chapter Eleven

-Hinata

Hinata had used a jutsu before the mission started. It was called Flesh Shadow Clone Technique, with this technique Hinata could combine the amount of clones needed to take-away 50 of her chakra making one single clone that she could control any way she wanted. The clone had the ability to do any of the techniques Hinata was capable of doing. This technique like all others had one defect, if the clone got killed Hinata would lose all the chakra the clone had lost plus the amount it took to execute the technique.

"Go and do the mission with the old man and Sasuke," Hinata ordered her clone. The clone nodded before leaving the real Hinata to stealthily follow behind the others. _'This way I'll be ready if we get attacked by Cloud ninja. I'm sure they'll soon realize that one of their teams was annihilated, and they will send some troops to investigate. If they see my clone, I'm sure they're not going to let the chance of having the Byakugan slip away,' _Hinata thought to herself as she watched from afar as her clone met up with Sasuke and the old man they were supposed to escort to the Hidden Village of the Cloud.

"I'll have to be extra careful. If Sasuke's better than what he used to be when I left, that means that he'll figure out that he's being followed," Hinata told herself as she watched the trio leave the village.

'_And now to make sure I don't blow my clone's cover,'_ Hinata thought as she started doing some hand seals. "Unrecognizable Illusionary Technique!" Hinata whispered with a smirk. That technique was an A-ranked genjutsu that would mask her identity. She had not changed physically in any way, it just played with the mind making it think that you didn't recognize the person. The only way to recognize the genjutsu was if you were a Jounin level ninja or were very skilled with genjutsu.

Hinata started at a run toward the Konoha walls, she had to get out of the village before the trio she was spying on disappeared. With the knowledge that she probably was going to be seen as she attempted to 'escape' the village, she was prepared to release the technique the moment she was at a safe distance away from the village.

'_How far are you from the village?'_ Hinata asked her clone. Another advantage of the technique was the fact that unlike a normal shadow clone, she had a telepathic connection with her clone. _**'Ten minutes away from the village at a walking pace,'**_the clone responded. Hinata sighed as she pumped more chakra into her feet so that she could speed up. _'Just a little bit more,'_ Hinata thought as she saw she neared the Konoha walls.

'_There are two guards a few yards away from the spot I'm going to go through. I'll have to go faster than this,'_ Hinata thought as she pumped even more chakra into her feet.

Hinata jumped once she was at least ten feet away from the wall and started running up the wall. To any person Hinata would appear like a flash from the corner of their eyes as she ran up. She soon reached the top and without hesitating jumped off into the awaiting forest.

"Hey did you see that?" Hinata heard one of the guards who were working security ask his teammate. "See what?" the other one asked. Hinata took this as a signal to hide, the guards were on the alert and she didn't want them to find her. Hinata quickly hid behind a tree and activated her Byakugan. She looked at the guards, who were about ten yards from the spot she had jumped off, with her almost perfect vision and tried to steady her breathing down, as she hid from the guards.

She noticed that the guards were looking around the spot which she was hiding. All her senses were on full alert, the only movement she was making was the rising and falling of her chest as she breathed. "Let's go investigate," one of them said before they both jumped off the wall separating Konoha from the forest outside.

'_I have to get their attention away from me,'_ Hinata thought as the perfect solution came to her mind. She started making some hand seals before she silently whispered, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." A clone appeared beside her, but she paid it no attention as she began to make more hand seals. "Henge no Jutsu," she whispered. Her clone soon took the shape of her sensei Rin. Both the real Hinata and the fake one nodded once before the fake one ran out of hiding away from Hinata.

"There!" both guards cried before they started to chase after Hinata's clone. Hinata smirked, and counted ten seconds before starting to run out of hiding and toward where she knew the path to get to and from the village was. _'How far are you now?'_ Hinata asked her clone. _**'About 20 minutes away from the village at a walking pace,'**_the clone replied. Hinata nodded once before bringing her index and middle fingers to her mouth. "Release," she whispered releasing the Kage Bunshin, and Henge jutsu she had just performed.

"I'll be able to catch up soon," Hinata told herself as she jumped from tree branch, to tree branch. _'The Cloud ninjas aren't dumb enough to perform an attack so close to the village, I have more than enough time to catch up,'_ Hinata thought. Soon enough though she could feel her clone's presence and she slowed down, she needed to be careful Sasuke might notice her. Once she figured she was at a good enough distance Hinata activated her Byakugan extending her vision tenfold.

-Mysterious Old Man

The old man chuckled as he looked down at the two knocked out ninja. "And these are supposed to be Konoha ANBU?" he asked himself as he stared down at Hinata and Sasuke.

His eyes flickered to Hinata who lay sprawled on the ground her eyes closed, with her hair draped about her shoulders. She looked at peace and angelic and very innocent.

"A shame that your life is about to be changed upside down," the man said heartily. He really seemed like he was doubting whether or not he was doing the right thing. Even though he barely knew Hinata something about her told him that this was definitely the wrong thing to do. There seemed to be an aura of warning around her, but he decided to ignore it and crouched down beside her.

"I'm sorry little girl, but I need you as a harm-free pass into the Cloud. I'll be a hero to my people if I brought what, for so many years, they have wanted," the old man said to no one in particular as he reached for his backpack and rummaged through it. Finally he found what he was looking for; some rope.

"Now to make sure that you don't get away when you wake up." The old man then started tying Hinata's hands and feet. The old man turned to look at Sasuke, but what he saw made his blood run cold. Sasuke was awake and was glaring at the old man with fierce red eyes.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Sasuke growled out angrily as his eyes bore into the old man's eyes.

The old man stared at Sasuke in fear and amusement. The drug in that tea was supposed to have him out cold for several more hours. _'How can this be possible? And those eyes, he has the Sharingan!'_ the old man thought to himself. He must be the Uchiha survivor everyone admired back in Konoha. It was sort of a relief for the old man to know that though Sasuke was awake he couldn't move most of his body.

"It's amazing you can even speak at the moment. But it doesn't matter I'll have you back to being unconscious in a moment," the old man told Sasuke trying to sound brave as he walked toward him.

"Are you sure about that?" someone asked from behind the old man. The old man whirled around with wide eyes. There stood Sasuke leaning against a tree glaring at the man. The old man looked back to the 'other' Sasuke in disbelief. The 'other' Sasuke was still on the ground with a smirk on his face, he opened his eyes and smirked at the old man before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"A clone!" the old man gasped in surprise as he turned to the real Sasuke who was now slowly advancing the old man. "Now what were you saying?" Sasuke asked coldly.

The old man trembled with the realization that he wasn't going to get out of there alive. Fear rushed throughout the old man's body as he stared into the deep coldness of Sasuke's eyes. He gulped as he racked his brain for something to say that could probably save his life.

"Did you really think you could fool me like that, I have the rank of ANBU for a reason," Sasuke said in an annoyed tone. It was insulting to think that this old man would even consider such a weak trick on him. But apparently he couldn't say the same for Hinata who was unconscious on the ground. _'She's no more a weakling than she used to be.' _

He had thought that she had improved a bit because of what he heard Tsunade say, but apparently she hadn't, the only thing that changed was the fact that she appeared to have more confidence in herself.

The old man started to back away from Sasuke, he was defeated now, he knew that nothing he said was going to keep him from dying. Sasuke decided to end this quickly, and in a quick motion, had the old man pinned against a tree by the throat.

The old man gasped in surprise and instinctively started struggling against Sasuke. Sasuke's gaze never wavered as he patiently waited for the old man to die.

"Let the old man go, Sasuke."

Sasuke tensed and turned his head to see Hinata, who was crouched down by another Hinata who was unconscious, glaring daggers at him. _'What the hell? A shadow clone jutsu? And who the hell does she think she is telling me what to do?_'Sasuke thought as he frowned at Hinata. But Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what jutsu Hinata had used because it couldn't have been a shadow clone jutsu. The clone would have disappeared by now if it was.

"Sasuke let go of him before you regret it. This is a failed mission, we have to take the old man back to Konoha for interrogation for his attack," the Hinata who was conscious said. He hadn't weakened his tight grip on the old man's throat who was panting and gasping for air.

-Hinata

Hinata followed the trio for hours, it was kind of boring for her even if she could hear the conversation going on between the trio. The old man was a pervert and Sasuke was just silent and she realized as she watched him, that he looked like he was planning something. _'Somehow I have a feeling it has to do with me,'_ Hinata thought as she kept close watch over them.

Soon the old man decided to make camp, and everyone was sitting down drinking the tea that the old man had made. Hinata decided to give her Byakugan a rest and deactivated it, she had it activated for hours and as her normal vision came back she was assaulted by its limit.

"Argh! It hurts," Hinata mumbled to herself as she rubbed her eyes. "I need to train my Byakugan more often than before," Hinata told herself before blinking rapidly.

The hairs in the back of her head raised dangerously. _'What's going on?'_ A shiver ran down her spine, and she knew that something was happening with the trio. Her clone wasn't responding and it was as if their telepathic connection had been broken. "No, she can't be dead I would have felt it," Hinata said as she tried to activate her Byakugan again. But a sharp pain shocked her eyes blinding her for a second. "What the hell?" Hinata said enraged. That had never happened before, she needed to have that checked soon that wasn't normal.

Without hesitation Hinata decided to show herself as she ran toward the camp were she knew something was going on.

"Did you really think you could fool me like that, I have the rank of ANBU for a reason," she heard Sasuke say.

'_So the old man did something,'_ Hinata thought before she appeared at the camp were Sasuke, the old man, and her clone were at. She noticed with shock that her clone laid tied up unconscious on the ground and that Sasuke had the old man pinned against the tree by the throat.

Hinata ran to her clone and started undoing the ropes, when she was done she turned to glare at Sasuke. "Let the old man go, Sasuke," Hinata said angrily. She wasn't angry at Sasuke though, she was angry at her clone for falling for whatever it was the old man had done.

"Sasuke let go of him before you regret it. This is a failed mission, we have to take the old man back to Konoha for interrogation for his attack," Hinata said angrily as she stood up. Sasuke glared at her before looking back to the old man and dropping him. Hinata sighed with relief and turned back down to look at her clone.

"That's not a shadow clone, is it?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Hinata. "No. What happened?" Hinata answered his question and asked one of her own. "There was something in the tea. What kind of jutsu is that?" Sasuke asked her. Hinata turned a quirked eyebrow at him. He seemed a little too curious about her techniques.

Hinata decided to answer that question later and started to do some hand seals. She turned back to her clone and tapped her in the chest while murmuring the name of the jutsu. It was called Relief Technique, it was a technique that would get rid of any substance in the body that could damage it by mixing it with the user's chakra and vanishing the substance. It was a jutsu that Rin made up herself to get rid of any weak poisons.

"It's a flesh clone. It's a special technique I learned while I was away," Hinata answered Sasuke's question.

Sasuke nodded and decided to drop the subject, it was obvious she wasn't about to tell him anymore about it so he decided to turn back to the old man who was still panting for air.

"Hn," Sasuke said before walking over to the old man and lifting him up by the clothes. The old man cowered away from Sasuke as he approached him. "Please! Please don't hurt me anymore," the old man begged to Sasuke. Sasuke just frowned in disgust and started to walk back the same way they came from. He was going to have the ANBU interrogation squad have their fun with the old man.

Sasuke didn't even glance back at Hinata who was now shaking an unconscious Hinata clone awake. _'I wonder what that damn technique is! I have never seen anything like it before,'_ Sasuke thought as he frowned. His curiosity getting the best of him he activated his sharingan and turned around to look at Hinata and her clone, but what he saw surprised him. Hinata and her clone only had 50 chakra each, he hadn't even felt any change or suspected anything about the clone which only made him more curious about the technique. _'I need to know what it does,'_ Sasuke thought before he deactivated his sharingan and turned back to walk back to Konoha.

-Naruto and Sakura

Naruto was leaning against a tree and looking up at the sky. Sakura was sitting beside him deep in thought. The idea that Hinata had returned was disturbing her, she knew that Hinata had always had this huge crush on Naruto and she couldn't help but feel threatened at the thought that there was someone else who liked Naruto. She knew she shouldn't be feeling that way, she was going to be getting married to Naruto soon and she knew that Naruto loved her. But she was feeling threatened and guilty at the moment. Threatened because of Hinata's arrival and guilty because she knew about Hinata's crush on Naruto.

'_But who knows, maybe she got over him already. It's been years since she has been gone,'_ Sakura thought as she frowned down at the ground. But Sakura knew from experience that time didn't mean much because she still had a very small crush on Sasuke. Even though she had given up on him years ago, Sasuke had been her first love and that was hard to forget.

"I wonder why it took her this long to come back," Naruto wondered out loud as he turned to look at Sakura. Sakura turned to Naruto and nodded her head, she completely agreed with him in that. Why now of all times?

"She looks so different than before. I wonder why Tsunade-sama sent her on another mission, this being the first day of her return," Naruto said. Sakura was also wondering that, but she wasn't about to ask Tsunade that, she knew her sensei and she knew that Tsunade didn't do things without a good reason behind it.

"Naruto, did you ever notice anything about Hinata? I mean the old Hinata," Sakura asked. Even though back then Naruto had a huge crush on her, she wanted to make sure that he had no feelings for Hinata back then.

"Well, other than her weirdness no. She would always faint and become red whenever I was around her. Hey Sakura-chan do you think maybe I made her sick?" Naruto asked dumbly as he turned to look at his fiancé. Sakura giggled at Naruto's silliness and closed her eyes. She was relieved, Naruto didn't know about Hinata's crush on him.

§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§

Someone watched from afar as the person who had been following his target appeared out of the woods and ran toward his target. _'She had a twin?'_ the person wondered as he watched closely. The Hyuuga girl who had killed his squad lay there unconscious, while there was a person who looked exactly like her speaking to the dark haired ninja who was trying to kill the old man who had been accompanying them.

'_Two Hyuuga, this is perfect. The more the better, I'm sure that the Raikage_ _is going to be very happy indeed,'_ the person thought with a smirk as he took out a hallow wood dart thrower from his weapon pouch, along with three sleeping darts.

* * *

Well here's for the 11th chapter of _**The Runaway Ninja**_ what do you guys think? I hope you all like it, maybe it explains things a little better. I didn't know what to call those dart throwing things, so I just put that down if anyone knows how they're really called please tell me! Also review please! 


	12. Chapter 12

Here's my new chapter! Hope you all like it.

_**Important Note:**__** Hinata's clone knows absolutely EVERYTHING that Hinata knows. When you make a Kage Bunshin clone the clone knows everything that you do, and her clone is a flesh Shadow Clone of Hinata so the clone knows everything she knows. Also there will be some translations at the end of the chapter!**_

_**The Runaway Ninja**_

Hinata is in love with Naruto and confesses to him but he rejects her. She escapes the village and comes back some years later. Her changes will shock all and make a certain someone hate her at first sight, but will it stay that way? Will this someone not fall in love with her later on? Read to find out!

Chapter Twelve

-Hinata

Hinata shook her clone frantically until she woke. _'How could she fall for something as simple as this?!"_ Hinata wondered as she watched her clone slowly regain consciousness.

When Hinata noticed that her clone was fully conscious she started her ranting. "How the hell could you fall for such a trick?" Hinata asked angrily as she glared at her clone. Her clone simply looked at Hinata with confusion before she looked around herself in realization. She had fallen for a trap.

"Answer me," Hinata said venomously as she stood up. Her clone stood up also a little dizzy, she didn't know how she had fallen for that trap either. It was so basic!

"I don't know," was all the clone said in her monotone voice. "What do you mean you don't know?! You weren't carefully that's how. Now come on we have to go," Hinata ordered as she started to walk away from her and toward Sasuke who was waiting impatiently for her and her clone. The old man who had tried to trick them was standing next to Sasuke with a look of shame and annoyance in his face.

But before Hinata could even take one more step she felt something bite her neck. Her world immediately became blurry before it all went black. Hinata fell face first to the ground unconscious.

Her clone, alarmed, quickly ran over to the cover of some trees. If there had been one thing that Rin had taught her was that if there was danger hiding, than you should hide from it too. _**'Dammit this is bad,'**_ the clone thought annoyed as she activated her Byakugan. She quickly scanned the area and found the source of Hinata's current situation. There was a man with a dart thrower getting ready to shoot at Sasuke.

The clone quickly turned to look at Sasuke only to see him already on the floor unconscious. Something else alarmed the clone though, there was a group of nine ninjas making their way toward the man with the throwing dart.

'_**Shit, those must be his friends. I have to get away from here and watch them from far. There'll be no use for me if I get caught too.'**_ Hinata's clone started moving away from the others at an amazing speed.

-Tsunade

Tsunade stared at the mission reports in front of her uneasily. The team that was sent in to patrol the southern border of Fire country brought back a report of thirty Cloud nin sightings, in which they had to fight off the intruders that didn't have the correct paperwork they needed to come into the country.

This report was bothering her because she had just sent Hinata and Sasuke off to a mission to the Cloud. "I don't think it was a coincidence that the old man came asking for escorts to his village at this exact moment. There's something wrong about this situation. The old man had also specially asked for a Hyuuga to escort him, and considering the Cloud's history with the Hyuuga there is something wrong here," Tsunade thought out loud.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade called. Shizune was in Tsunade's office in an instant and hurrying over to her with a worried look on her face.

"What happened Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked in a rush. Tsunade looked serious as she said this, "Gather Asuma's team and Sakura and Naruto in here immediately."

"Yes, right away," Shizune said with a confused look on her face before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_I'll send them as reinforcements just in case something goes wrong. I don't doubt that Hinata is ANBU level but I just wanted to see how she would get along with a teammate. I'm probably worrying over nothing, I sent Sasuke in and I'm sure nothing would happen when he's there. He has never failed a mission before. But I can't risk it I have to make sure.'_

-Naruto and Sakura

Naruto and Sakura were both walking hand in hand together through the village when they saw the Hokage's eagle messenger pass above them. Both of them immediately started to make their way to the Hokage tower as fast as possible.

-Team 10

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were all sitting at a restaurant eating when they heard the loud sound of an eagle outside. Immediately all three looked out the window and saw the bird flying back toward the Hokage tower. In less time than anyone could blink the three were gone leaving a wad of cash for the waitress to pick up on the table.

-Mysterious Old Man

The mysterious old man smirked in triumph at the unconscious body of Uchiha Sasuke. He turned to Hinata and couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. Though he could feel the two were strong they weren't as experienced as he was in the field. _'Why is it that they always forget that there is plan B?'_ the old man thought with a shake of his head. _'I wonder where the other went though? Ah, who cares with these two is more than enough to satisfy the Raikage. The Konoha nins aren't going to be able to find our trail so there's nothing to worry from them, we just need to hurry.'_

Soon enough ten ninja appeared in the clearing surrounding the old man. The old man frowned as he looked at the ninjas. "Where are all the others?" the old man asked roughly.

"Hayato-sama the kunoichi that I shot down killed all ten of my other companions sir," the guy with the dart thrower said stepping out so that Hayato, the mysterious old man, could see him.

Hayato's frown increased and he turned to glare at Hinata who was sprawled face down on the ground. _'I'll make sure you're awake when we remove your eyes you little bitch,'_ Hayato thought annoyed. If there was one thing he hated was losing men in missions. And he had obviously lost more than just the ten he mentioned, he remembered leaving Kumo with fifty men and now he only had ten. This meant that Konoha knew of the Cloud infiltrating Fire Country, they had to get out of there fast.

"We need to get out of here. Pick them up and hurry we can't leave any traces for the Konoha ninjas to think it was us that took these two. We can just say that the other ninjas they caught and killed were newly missing nins of Kumo. Now come on hurry," Hayato barked orders.

The group of ninja quickly did as told and picked up Hinata and Sasuke.

-Hinata's Clone

Hinata's clone watched carefully with her Byakugan from afar. The ninjas were leaving with the old man she had been sent to escort leading them. _**'Dammit, this is all bad. I can't risk going back to Konoha and getting help. I'll have to leave a trail and hope they're smart enough to follow it,'**_she thought with a sigh.

"I need to hurry up," she whispered as she started making hand seals. "Hikage Eizou no Jutsu," she whispered before crouching down and placing her right hand on the ground. A cold wind shot out of her hands and advanced all around her in a hundred feet radius. "Done," she said before she started to stealthily follow after the Kumo ninja.

-Tsunade

Tsunade watched each of the ANBU in front of her closely. They were all patiently waiting for her to tell them what they had been called for, well all but a certain blond...

"What the hell do you want Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked annoyed. Tsunade had ruined a perfect afternoon of alone time between Sakura and him.

"Naruto! Stop calling Tsunade-sama that!" Sakura scolded angrily. Secretly though she wasn't angry with him at all, she was annoyed at Tsunade for ruining such a perfect afternoon for the two of them. But she was also curious to know what they'd been called for.

Ino rolled her eyes at the childish attitude of her best friend and rival Sakura, and the annoying Naruto. Shikamaru just mumbled something that sounded like "so troublesome" and Chouji ignored it and ate his chips.

"Both of you quiet! This is very serious the lives of two of your companions might be in danger as we speak," Tsunade stated with a serious expression on her face.

At this the five ANBU stiffened and paid close attention. "There have been Kumo nin sightings at the southern border of Fire country."

"What's so amazing about that Obaa-chan? There are ninjas from everywhere in Fire country," Naruto asked.

"True, but not many come without proper documentation. These ninjas where in Fire country illegally, and I just sent Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke in a mission to Kumo," Tsunade said resentment in her voice. Had she received that report before she sent the two away she wouldn't have sent them on the mission. _'I could still be worrying about nothing. Both of them are very powerful ANBUs I'm almost sure they're not in too much trouble,'_ Tsunade thought, even though she was going to send reinforcements.

The five of them stared at the Gondaime Hokage with raised eyebrows. They all were thinking the same thing, _'Why would she be worried about Sasuke?'_

Before any of them could ask the question she knew they all wanted to ask Tsunade spoke, "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm worried about Sasuke. Well the answer is simple, we have found thirty Kumo ninjas and we think there might be much more. I want you to find Hinata and Sasuke and check up on them. If nothing's wrong, which there might not be, I want four of you to come back and inform me. One of you stay with them is that understood?" Tsunade asked.

The five of them nodded before they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-Hayato

Everything was going according to plan. It appeared that the Hyuuga's clone had puffed out of existence after Hinata went unconscious, it was all perfect. Now all he had to do was deliver the Hyuuga and the extra Uchiha to the Raikage and he was sure he was going to get a grand reward from him.

'_I'll be considered a hero back home if I succeed in this mission. The Hyuuga's bloodline limit will be ours to use and so will the Sharingan, this is all so perfect. We will soon be the strongest shinobi nation throughout the world. Konoha will finally be brought down!'_ Hayato thought with a sick smirk on his face.

But unknown to the Kumo ninja they were being followed by an expert in stealth.

"We will soon reach the river, from there we will erase our trail by walking on the water. Our scent will be covered and there will be no footsteps to give us away," Hayato stated with a triumphant grin on his face.

-Hinata's Clone

'_**So that's what they're planning to do. It makes a lot of sense, I would do it too if I was in their situation. Too bad I can't take them all together by myself in my condition. I'm only with fifty percent chakra and the damage the poison has done to my body can't be repaired until later,'**_Hinata's clone thought in annoyance.

Nothing was going according to how Hinata wanted things to go. She was supposed to challenge her father for his title and start leading the Hyuuga the way she thought was right. She was supposed to get her clan out of the hell hole her father had dug under them and make her clan prosper even if they didn't think she deserved to be their leader. Rin had taught her to forgive and she did forgive her clan, there was only one person who she was never going to forgive though and that was her father.

She was going to make sure that he was there when she removed the Caged Bird Seal from the branch members of the family. She was going to change everything that he did while he was leader of the clan.

'_**But she won't be able to do anything unless I rescue her from these damn nins,'**_ Hinata's clone thought with annoyance.

Soon enough the Kumo nins reached the river and started running downstream at amazingly fast speeds. Hinata's clone waited until they were far enough so that they couldn't hear her before she followed after them.

-Reinforcement Team

Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were running fast in no apparent formation. Shikamaru hadn't insisted in needing one so they listened to the strategist and didn't form one.

"Why do you think that Obaa-chan is so worried about Sasuke? Do you think it's because Hinata's with him?" Sakura ask the whole team.

"Probably. If Hinata's anything like she used to be Tsunade-sama is probably worried that she would make a mistake that would land the two in a bad situation," Ino stated.

"I'll have to agree with that," Shikamaru agreed. Chouji didn't say anything while Naruto glared at the three of them with anger.

"Why is it that when Sasuke's involved everyone else around him is supposed to make a mistake but him?" Naruto growled out angrily, surprising all four of them.

"Naruto I know that you two are rivals and everything but you have to admit that Sasuke isn't the kind that makes mistakes," Ino stated.

Naruto just glared at her and ran faster going ahead of them at an incredible speed. Sakura just sighed in annoyance. Why couldn't he get over the fact that Sasuke was one of the best ninjas around?

-Hinata's Clone

Hinata's clone felt it like a bang in her brain. Hinata was regaining consciousness!

"I have to stop her from giving away that she's awake and attempting to fight these ninjas," the clone said to herself before she activated the telepathic connection between the two.

'_**Don't move a muscle and fake that you're still unconscious!'**_ the message was sent and Hinata's clone knew that Hinata was awake enough to receive it.

'_What? Why? I can take on all of these ninjas,'_ Hinata replied.

'_**No, you can't. That poison that the old man gave me has damaged my body somehow and I think that the dart you got hit by has the same kind of poison. The substance is still in your system and you'd probably get beat if you fight the way you are.'**_

'_That makes sense. But where the hell are you? I can't feel you around here.'_

'_**I'm following you. I left a trail with the**_ _**Hikage Eizou no Jutsu for them to follow I just hope they aren't stupid enough to ignore it.'**_

'_Okay, but do you even have a plan to get me away from these shinobi?'_

'_**No, but I'm guessing that they will stop eventually at an inn considering how far Lightning country is. That is the best I got and if they don't stop I'll probably be healed from the poison's effects by then. I'll ambush them if I have to.'**_

'_Okay, I'll wait for you then,' _was Hinata's last reply.

§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§

well dat's dat's it for dis chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it, and please review! The more I get the faster I update!

Translations:

Kumo: Hidden Cloud Village.

Hikage Eizou no Jutsu: Shadow Image Technique. This is a genjutsu technique where the user is able to make an illusion of the user's thoughts up to the extenct the user wants. When someone steps in the one hundred feet radius that the user marked the genjutsu will activate showing the person the thoughts the user decided to put on the genjutsu. This technique has a minimum number of the people that can see it before it deactivates and that number is 3.

Raikage: That's the kage of the Cloud.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Runaway Ninja**_

Hinata is in love with Naruto and confesses to him but he rejects her. She escapes the village and comes back some years later. Her changes will shock all and make a certain someone hate her at first sight, but will it stay that way? Will this someone not fall in love with her later on? Read to find out!

Chapter Thirteen

-Sasuke

Sasuke was annoyed beyond belief. After he watched Hinata fall to the ground unconscious and her clone disappear he used a Bunshin no Jutsu after the dart had hit him and with his speed he hid away before he fell to the ground unconscious.

Now he was awake and ready to pounce on whoever came close enough to him. He was annoyed by the fact that he didn't know for how long he had been out and even more annoyed that he didn't know where Hinata or the old man were. "I can't just go back to the village like this and get help. No, I'll just go find them myself and bring them back, I don't need anyone's help," Sasuke thought out loud before he started to make his way toward where he last saw Hinata and the old man.

'_How in the world did I not feel the guy's presence?'_ Sasuke thought a little annoyed. He hated the fact that something like this happened while _he_ was in the mission. Nothing ever went wrong whenever he was in a mission, the mission always went perfectly well without any mistakes. Even though he badly wanted to blame Hinata for what happened he knew that he couldn't. It was nobody's mistake which irritated Sasuke even more he wanted to blame someone for what happened.

The atmosphere around Sasuke started to change suddenly making him tense immediately. Everything around him went blurry making him growl out in anger thinking that he had been hit by the dart again. But instead of everything going black he noticed that he was standing behind Hinata!

Sasuke immediately recognized the technique as a genjutsu and was about to dispel it but stopped when he noticed Hinata fall down to the ground. _'What the hell?!'_ Sasuke thought in confusion. He was about to dispel the genjutsu again but was stopped when his body started moving at an amazing speed on its own! _'What the hell is going on? Why can't I move my body?!'_ Sasuke thought as he tried to move his hands to make the seal to dispel the genjutsu.

His thoughts were shattered when his vision changed completely and he was seeing _through_ things and seeing much _further_ than he usually would normally. Soon his vision by _itself_ focused on a man with a throwing dart that was aiming at something. Again his vision by _itself_ focused on something else, and it was on himself! Sasuke saw in amazement how his body was sprawled on the ground with the old man looking down at him with a grin on his face. His vision once again by _itself_ focused on something else and he noticed nine ninjas running toward where the guy with the throwing dart was at. Alarmed his first instinct was to go in the clearing and pick Hinata and _himself_ up but his body wouldn't move! Suddenly he heard Hinata's voice in his head. _**'Shit, those must be his friends. I have to get away from here and watch them from far. There'll be no use for me if I get caught too.'**_

Sasuke's body started moving by _itself_ again and he was running away from where the others were. Sasuke was a little more alarmed at the fact that while he was sure his head was _not_ facing the others he could still _see_ them. Soon his body stopped moving and he turned around to face the others. He knew that he was very far from the others and couldn't help but wonder how the _hell_ he could still _see_ them!

He noticed the nine ninjas along with the man with the throwing dart surrounding the old man. Suddenly he heard Hinata's voice _again_. _**'Dammit, this is all bad. I can't risk going back to Konoha and getting help. I'll have to leave a trail and hope they're smart enough to follow it.' **_There was a pause and his hands started doing hand seals by _themselves_. Soon _he_ whispered, "I need to hurry up. Hikage Eizou no Jutsu." He felt a cold wind escape from his hands.

The genjutsu was suddenly released and Sasuke was standing where he was before he fell into the genjutsu. Alarmed and confused Sasuke's senses sky rocketed as he looked around looking for the person who had cast the genjutsu. There was no one around!

'_What the hell was that?_' Sasuke thought before a thought hit him full force. "If that was Hinata's voice I heard in the genjutsu it was probably her clone that cast it. And if it was her clone it means I have to try to find other places where she left something similar to this," Sasuke thought out loud. "Hikage Eizou no Jutsu. Ne, thanks for teaching it to me Hinata," Sasuke said with a smirk before he started to follow the trail he had intended to follow hoping to find the trail Hinata mentioned.

-Reinforcement Team

"Naruto slow down!" Sakura ordered angrily. Naruto's childish attitude was starting to annoy her.

"Shut up Sakura, you four need to speed up. You don't know if Hinata and Sasuke are already in trouble," Naruto said coldly. Sakura narrowed her eyes at Naruto and was about to snap back at him but was stopped by Ino who put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Sakura growled in anger and glared at Naruto's back while speeding up.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and ran faster catching up with Naruto. "Women sure can be troublesome. I don't know how you're going to deal with Sakura when you two are married," Shikamaru whispered to Naruto trying to cheer him up.

"I don't even know if I want to anymore," Naruto said coldly. Shikamaru shook his head with a sigh, he knew Naruto was just mad right now and was going to forget he even said that later.

-Hinata's Clone

Hinata's clone was now sitting on a comfortable bed at an inn in a city in Rice country. She had left two more genjutsu for whoever found the first one and was now watching the Cloud ninjas. Five of them, including Hayato, were in the room directly below hers discussing something with each other. Two were disguised as bums in front of the inn and four more were in the room across Hayato's guarding over Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata was obviously awake and inspecting the guards, while Sasuke who Hinata now knew was actually a Bunshin clone was still "unconscious".

'_Are you healed enough yet?'_ Hinata asked her clone through their telepathic connection.

'_**I've been for a long while,'**_ Hinata's clone replied. _'Okay than here's the plan. Use Unrecognizable Illusionary Technique and get to their floor. From what I've gather from watching these pathetic guards I doubt they'd be able to see through the jutsu. All you have to do is kill them and get me the hell out of here.'_

'_**Okay, got it I'll be there soon. I need to get rid of the guards outside the inn.'**_

'_What for?' _Hinata asked with curiosity. _**'So that we have less obstacles to get through once I get you out of that room. Though we're efficient enough to get rid of them we don't know what kind of poison you have and I don't want to stay in that room for more time than we need to. I'm sure Hayato isn't going to be keeping you out of his sight for too long.'**_

Hinata didn't reply to her clone, but her clone didn't need a reply. She knew Hinata would agree with her anyways since they both essentially think the same way.

Hinata's clone stood up from her Indian style sitting position and started to walk toward the door while doing some hand seals. "Unrecognizable Illisionary Technique," she whispered before she walked out of the door and started to make her way to the floor below her.

-Sasuke

Sasuke had gone through two more of Hinata's genjutsu. The last one instructed him to get out of the river's path and walk northeast until he found a city. If he was correct he was right now in Rice country which was making him a little uneasy. This was where the Sound village was located and he was sure he was in their bingo book.

Soon he found himself in front of the entrance to a city. The city was lively and was full of people everywhere this made his mission simpler since they could blend in with everyone else. _'It's been a long day and I'm ready to get back to Konoha,'_ Sasuke thought as he watched the sun getting ready to est.

Sasuke used Henge no Jutsu changing his hair to white, his eyes purple. He now wore a red shirt with black knee length shorts and then walked into the village. The first thing that he noticed when he walked in where the interested looks of the females in the village. Sasuke sustained from rolling his eyes and walk away from the village and kept on walking.

He would release his kage bunshin soon and take in all the information it was able to gather as well as the location it's at making it more easier for him to find Hinata and go back to Konoha. He had a good plan but he couldn't help the nagging thought in the back of his mind that kept telling him over and over to sit down and wait for something to happen.

-Reinforcement Team

The sun was starting to set so the team of five decided to stop for now. They weren't in much of hurry all having the thought that nothing was wrong, with Hinata and Sasuke, because Sasuke was there, in their minds. Well all but Naruto who was still annoyed at the fact that everyone thought Sasuke was perfect in every single way. But what was really bothering him was the fact that he couldn't help but think that Sakura had accepted him as a last resort because Sasuke didn't pay attention to her.

Shikamaru was laying on the ground looking up at the clouds with a bored look. Ino was sitting down with Chouji giving him a lecture on why he shouldn't eat as much as he does. Naruto was sitting by himself on a tree branch with his eyes closed deep in thought. And Sakura was sitting at the base of the tree wondering why Naruto was so mad at her.

Everything was very quiet except for Ino's life long lecture with Chouji that is. Sakura having enough of Naruto's behavior decided to go ask him what was wrong with him. She stood up and easily jumped on the tree branch Naruto was sitting on.

"What do you want Sakura?" Naruto asked before Sakura could even say anything. His attitude was making him worry about him, he would always get upset whenever people started praising Sasuke a little too much but he would never get as upset as he is now.

"Naruto what's wrong with you? You're being very quiet," Sakura asked with concern. Naruto opened his eyes revealing their ocean blue color that seemed to be frozen over with coldness. Sakura was taken aback with the look he was giving her, she was too used to the warmth they would always get whenever they landed on her.

"Sakura are you really in love with me or are you just with me because Sasuke won't pay you any attention?" Naruto asked in a tone of voice Sakura barely ever use. He was being serous, no forget serious he was being _dead_ serious with her right now.

Sakura was taken aback by the question and she stared at Naruto with shock. Was this why he had been so mad at her this whole time? She couldn't help but start laughing at the question making Naruto raise an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Sakura I'm being serious right now," Naruto said through gritted teeth. Sakura's laughter immediately stopped and she gave Naruto a look full of warmth and love. "Naruto I can't help but laugh at how stupid that question was. Of course I agree with you in the fact that I used to love Sasuke but my love for him has long since been gone. I love you now even though it took me a long time to realize how much you truly loved me," Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back at her and pulled her into a tight hug. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he was glad for that.

-Hinata's Clone

Hinata walked over to the door to the room where she knew Hinata was being held captive at. The guards weren't paying attention to Hinata at all instead they were playing cards with what seemed to be open bottles of sake on the table. Hinata's clone rolled her eyes at the stupidness of the ninjas.

She had already taken care of the two ninjas that were outside the hotel. To everyone else they seemed asleep but they didn't know that the 'bums' where never going to wake up again.

Without wasting much time Hinata turned the doorknob and ran into the room. Startled the guards looked up at her and quickly stood up. "Who are you?!" one of them asked as he took a kunai out of his pouch.

§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§

I decided to post this chapter up because I felt like I owed it to you guys for taking so long to update. From now on I'll try my best to update faster!


End file.
